ToonSchool: Power Rebound
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Championship fever is in the air in ToonSchool, as Tony, Dennis, and the rest of the ToonSchool All-Stars basketball team aim to win it to close out their perfect season. However, when their opponent's coach, Mickey's old rival Pete, steals the powers of most of the team's super-powered players (and others) to give to his own players, Tony and Dennis must lead the charge in trainin
1. Plot and Characters

_A/N: Hey everyone, here's the plot and main character page for the special. However, I will simply put the biographies only for the Cosmos, for the two teams here._

 _(_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _: NashWalker and I own only the members of the Cosmos; all other characters belong to their respective owners and companies.)_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Plot:** _After having their best season and playoffs yet, ToonSchool's basketball team, the All-Stars, looks to close out their undefeated, perfect season with a championship, becoming the first school in their district to do so. And with the coaching of Oscar Proud and Wizard Kelly, the talents of local hero Tony Clark, local prodigy Dennis Jackson, and the superpowers of most of their team members, the odds are in their favor, even against their championship opponents and semi-friendly crosstown rivals, the Lunar Pacific Academy Cosmos._

 _However, the semi-friendly rivalry becomes corrupted, when the Cosmos coach, Mickey's old enemy Pete, having lost the championship multiple times to many All-Stars teams in the past, becomes determined to win at any and all costs. To that end, he buys and uses a sinister invention to steal the powers and abilities of many of the All-Stars players, as well as other students and a couple of visiting superheroes and give them to all but one of his own players, hoping to ensure their victory._

 _With a week to go until the championship game, and their confidence and perfect championship season in jeopardy, Tony, Dennis, and company must persuade the powerless players to quit moping over their lost powers and embrace their true basketball skills within in time for the championship. But can the All-Stars win against their own powers? Or is their perfect season gone?_

 **ToonSchool All-Stars**

 **Starting Line-Up:**

 **Point Guard (PG): #6 Tony Clark** (The Amazing Spiez!)

 **Small Forward (SF): #44 Juniper Lee** (Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

 **Center (C): #25 Jake Long** (American Dragon: Jake Long)

 **Power Forward (PF): #32 Danny Fenton/Phantom** (Danny Phantom)

 **Shooting Guard/Point Guard (PG/SG): #17 Dennis Jackson** (Nash's OC)

 **Bench players:**

 **PG: #3 Blossum Utonium** (The PowerPuff Girls)

 **SF: #4 Bubbles Utonium** (The PowerPuff Girls)

 **PF: #5 Buttercup Utonium** (The PowerPuff Girls)

 **SF/PF: #00 Stitch Pelekai** (Lilo & Stitch)

 **PF: #33 Danielle Fenton/Phantom** (Danny Phantom)

 **PF: #20 Bart Simpson** (The Simpsons)

 **SF: #1 Timmy Turner** (Fairly Odd Parents)

 **SF: #21 Gwen Tennyson** (Ben 10)

 **C: #10 Ben Tennyson** (Ben 10)

 **C: #52 Darrell Jackson** (Nash's OC)

 **PG: #9 Jimmy Neutron** (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)

 **Reserve players:**

 **PG: #2 Daryl Lente** (My OC)

 **PF: #77 Manny Rivera** (El Tigre)

 **SF: #90 Dash Parr** (The Incredibles)

 **Cheerleading Squad:**

 **Susie Carmichael** (All Grown Up; captain)

 **Jenny Wakeman** (My Life As a Teenage Robot)

 **Haley Long** (American Dragon: Jake Long)

 **Angelica Pickles** (All Grown Up)

 **Trixie Tang (Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Brianna Buttowski** (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)

 **Dionne Jackson** (Nash's OC)

 **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro** (Phineas and Ferb)

 **Candace Flynn** (Phineas and Ferb)

 **Ginger Hirano** (Phineas and Ferb)

 **Lisa Simpson** (The Simpsons)

 **Violet Parr** (The Incredibles)

 **Penny Proud** (The Proud Family)

 **LaCienega Boulevardez** (The Proud Family)

 **Dijonay Jones** (The Proud Family)

 **Zoey Howzer** (The Proud Family)

 **Coach(es):** Oscar Proud and Wizard Kelly

 **Lunar Pacific Academy Cosmos:**

 **Starting Line-Up:**

 **SF#99 Robert "Bobby" Chambers:** The captain of the team. At 12 years old, he, like his rival Dennis, has NBA superstar dreams, and the biggest drive to win and is the first one to follow Pete's evil plan to use the stolen powers to win the championship. He gets Danny's ghost powers.

 **SG #5 Michael Daniels:** Second best player on the team, aged 12. Is driven to win by his parents who have always pushed him to be the best at everything, no matter what it takes. He receives Jake's dragon powers.

 **PF #12 Yancy Smith:** A kind-hearted 14-year old who is driven because he has always placed second in every competition he's ever done. He gets Dash Parr's (The Incredibles) super speed powers.

 **PG #0 Joanna Parker:** At 11 years old and one of four girls on the team, Joanna is most driven to show that girls can win when playing on the sam team as boys. She gets June's Te Xuan Ze powers.

 **C #43 Francis Li:** At 15 y.o. and 6'5, he is the tallest of the team. He is driven by his love for sports and the want to impress his father who believes that there is no future in basketball. He receives the energy from Ben's Omnitrix that allows him to shape shift into the watch's alien forms at will.

 **Bench players** :

 **PF #53 Ricky Barlow:** He's a 13 year old boy who wants to outbest Tony Clark in basketball due to his jealousy to his popularity as a public crimefighter and a lead male singer of the Toonsters. He gets Buttercup's powers, including her super-strength.

 **C #13 Anna Donna "A.D." Garner:** A 12 year old girl who wants everything, including winning the championship basketball game. She has a big rivalry with Dani. She gets Dani's ghost powers.

 **SG #29 Amy Rodriguez:** A 15 year-old girl who is a fashion freak who has a snobby attitude. Despite her snobby rich girl personality, she loves basketball more than anything and will do anything to win no matter what. She has Bubbles' powers, including her sonic scream.

 **PG #6 Harold Thornton:** a 11 year-old nerdy and intelligent kid who is sick of people always picking on him for those traits, and wants to win the game to prove them wrong. He gains Violet Parr's powers of invisibility and force field projection.

 **PG #11 Navid Al-Fayed:** A 14 year-old Middle-Eastern exchange student from Iran, he became hooked onto the sport once introduced to it. He wants to win to impress his family, who are coming to see him play. He gets Manny's El Tigre powers.

 **SF #46 Emil Marshall:** A 12-year old boy who wants to win the championship match to add the championship trophy on their school trophy case. He gets Kick Buttowski's daredevil abilities, which include endurance and agility.

 **C #28 Maylene Teal:** She's a 13-year old girl who wants to win so she can show her parents that basketball is the right sport for her. She's got Blossom's powers, including her ice breath.

 **PF #33 Virgil Largo and SG #34 Virgo Largo:** At 10 years old, the twins are the youngest of the team. They desire to win the championship, to honor their recently-deceased grandfather, who was an avid basketball fan. They get the super speed powers of Teen Titans Mas y Menos.

 **SF #7 Alabaster Jehosephat "A.J." Yorke:** A 12-year-old rich, but moral instilled boy. Unlike most rich kids, A.J. is humble, kind, and has a great sense of morality, due to his parents teaching him the value of a dollar and not spoiling him rotten. He goes by A.J. since his full name is too long to pronounce. While he refuses to take part in Pete's scheme, he also doesn't reveal it to anyone else (until much later on), out of loyalty to his friends.

 **Coach: Peter Pete** (Disney)

 **Game Commentators:**

 **Phineas Flynn** (Phineas & Ferb)

 **Ferb Fletcher** (Phineas & Ferb)

 **Marv Albert** (Real world special guest)


	2. Prologue

_A/N: Everybody, here it is: one of two big ToonSchool specials! This special has been in the works since the days of dannyfangirl (animyx on DeviantArt) running the fic. Now that Season 1 is behind us, it's to jam with it, starting…NOW!_

 **Prologue: To the Championship**

 _ **Seven Months Ago…**_

It was a cool starry night in the city of ToonTown. In the suburbs, in the driveway of a large house, Dennis Jackson was playing a game of one-on-one with Tony Clark, his rival-turned-good-friend.

The two kids continued to play until Dennis's father Damian, came out of their houses.

"Dennis? Tony?," he said. The two stopped playing and turned to see Dennis's father.

"What're you all doing out here? It's a quarter 'til midnight," Damian said.

"Couldn't sleep, Dad," Dennis said. "So I thought I could shoot some hoops to clear my head."

"And I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd join him, maybe get some practice in," Tony said. "Basketball season starts next week for us."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to practice for the season in the morning. Tony, you should get on home, and Dennis, you should get inside to bed," Damian said to the boys.

"Come on, dad. Just one more shot?," Dennis begged his dad.

Damian thought it over before saying, "Okay, just one."

"Alright," Dennis said as he shot the ball again, making it.

"Man, that's good. Shoot it again," Damian said passing it back to his son, who shot and made another basket. "Man, son you really are getting pretty good! Reminds me when I was your age with football."

"Well, he's not the best player of the ToonSchool All-Stars for nothing, Mr. Jackson," Tony said. "Dennis is a natural."

"And with you and the rest of the guys on the team, Tony, we're gonna rule this season!," Dennis said as he shot the ball and made it again. "You know, I betcha I'll get good enough to go to college!"

"Hey, if you get good enough and keep your grades up, you can do whatever you want Dennis," Damian said.

"And it's surprising with you talking about college, Dennis, after that time I was told about you focusing solely on basketball and letting your grades slip," Tony reminded his friend.

"Don't remind me. And as for college, I'm thinking of playing at UCLA or USC," Dennis said as he shot the ball and made it again.

"Now those are a couple of fine schools there. You could get first-class education and basketball career with either," Damian said passing the ball back to his son.

"I'm gonna play on a championship team, " Dennis said as he shot and made another basket. "Then I'll go to the NBA, and maybe the US Basketball World Cup Team, and even the Olympics!"

Dennis shot the ball, several more times, making every basket, until his father said, "All right, let's slow down, son. Don't ya think you oughta get a little sleep first?"

"And once I've done all that, I'm gonna be a coach and mentor the next big superstar in the game."

"Wow, sound's like you have you're whole life planned ahead of you," Tony said. "All you have to do is stay healthy, uninjured, talented, and behaved and you might just do it all."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well son, it's high time you get to bed, and you best get on home, Tony," Damian said.

"Right. See ya around Dennis," Tony said as he fired up his rocket boots.

"You too, Tony," Dennis said as he and his dad went inside and Tony flew off.

* * *

 _ **Present Day…**_

In the gymnasium of ToonSchool, the last game of the school league semi-finals was going on. It was the ToonSchool All-Stars vs. the Metropolis High Cougars. It was the final minute-and-a-half of regulation in the fourth quarter, and the Cougars were ahead, 78-76. Dennis, Tony, and Jake were all on the court, with Danny and June being subbed back in for Timmy and Stitch.

" _Well, this could be sad news for All-Stars fans, cause it looks like the team's so far perfect season might be coming to an end tonight_ ," Phineas said as he announced the game. As this happened, the Cougar players got possession of the ball and moved it up the court.

" _Indeed, the Cougars lead by two, with a minute-and-a-half to play_ ," Ferb commentated. " _And Sandy Boyer swoops by and passes it to Dirk McCall! McCall goes for another score._ "

The Cougars player known as Dirk McCall then went for a dunk, but Danny used his ghost powers too fly up and block the shot to everyone's cheers.

" _Oh, and McCall's dunk is blocked by the All-Star's starting power forward, Danny "Phantom" Fenton!_ ," Phineas commentated. June then took possession of the ball and dribbled it up the court.

" _Great steal by Juniper Lee, the All-Star's star small forward!_ "

June then passed it to Tony who then ran towards the basket and made a layup, tying the game to the cheers of the rest of the team, the cheerleaders, the crowd, and most of all, ToonSchool's mascot Sparkle the All-Star, who broke into a dance routine at this.

 **Cougars: 78**

 **All-Stars: 78**

" _And a layup from star point guard and co-captain Tony "Yo-Yo Boy" Clark ties the game with less than a minute to play_ ," Ferb commentated. With the Cougars in possession the team dribbled the ball back on offense. Boyer then passed it to another player, who then tried to maneuver around Jake, but Jake then formed one of his dragon claws, and with one swipe, knocked the ball loose and stole it.

" _Oh, and big center Jake Long steals it from Ira Blue! And a pass to star player and combo guard Dennis Jackson! Jackson moves in for the layup and-oh a hard foul by Malcolm Blonsky!,_ " Phineas commentated as Jake passed it to Dennis, who ran in for a layup only to be fouled by another Cougars player at the whistle. With no fouls to give, and only eight seconds left, there was no free throws. Instead, the All-Stars set up for an inbounding, while the Cougars set up to try for a steal.

" _Well, it all comes down to this: either overtime, or one team going to the championship and the tension is high in this mini-stadium,_ " Ferb commentated as June inbounded the ball to Dennis, who was quickly guarded by another Cougar. "We're down to five, Jackson putting moves on Sid Williams."

"We're down to two, down to one. Here's Jackson, for the game…," Phineas commentated as Dennis wove his way past Williams and Blue, and put up a jump shot that sank into the basket right as time ran out and the buzzer sounded.

" _ **YES!**_ _It's all over! The ToonSchool All-Stars have won at the buzzer in Game 4 of the semi-finals, completing the sweep and advancing to the championship, on a jump shot by Dennis Jackson!_ "

 **Final Score:**

 **Cougars: 78**

 **All-Stars: 80**

As the buzzer sounded, Sparkle, the rest of the team and coaches, equipment people, cheerleaders, and spectators all rushed the court in celebration.

As the celebration went on, Dennis and Tony, the best players, were lifted up in victory and hi-fived each other.

* * *

 _ **ToonSchool**_

 _ **Power Rebound**_

* * *

A montage of pictures and footage then starts starting with the events of "MVP Ego", recalling how the team was formed in the tryouts. This includes the footage of how Tony and Dennis fought during their rivalry, but eventually set aside their differences and became good friends and teammates.

 _Slam_

 _Jam_

 _Slam_

 _Jam_

 _Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam_

 _Come on and slam, if you wanna jam_

The montage then cuts to the team getting their jersey's for the first time, and their first game of the season against the Kendrick Middle School Blazers. Blossom is shown passing the ball to Dennis while Jake uses his dragon powers to boost him for a slam dunk.

 _Hey you, whatcha gonna do_

 _Hey you, whatcha gonna do_

 _Hey you, whatcha gonna do_

 _Hey you, whatcha gonna do_

 _Party people in the house lets go_

 _It's your boy "Jay Ski" a'ight so_

 _Pass that thing and watch me flex_

 _Behind my back, you know what's next_

The montage then shows Dennis's big brother Darrell lobbing it to him for another slam dunk, and then Tony using his rocket boots to propel himself for another slam dunk. The team is then shown winning the game against the X Middle School Lobsters.

 _To the jam, all in your face_

 _Wassup, just feel the bass_

 _Drop it, rock it, down the room_

 _Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...Just_

 _Work that body, work that body_

 _Make sure you don't hurt nobody_

 _Get wild and lose your mind_

 _Take this thing into over-time_

 _Hey DJ, TURN IT UP_

 _QCD gon' burn it up_

 _C'mon y'all get on the floor_

 _So hey, let's go a'ight_

 _C'mon it's time to get hype say Whoop (there it is!)_

 _C'mon all the fellas say Whoop (there it is!)_

 _C'mon one time for the ladies say Whoop (there it is!)_

 _Now all the fellas say Whoop (there it is!)_

The montage then shows many of the other All-Stars team members contributing both with and without their powers: Danny and Jake doing slam dunks, June, Gwen, and Bart hitting jump shots, and Ben, Darrell, and Buttercup blocking other's shots.

 _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_

 _We got a real jam goin' down_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright..._

The montage then shows Blossom and Bubbles stealing the ball from other team members, Timmy, Danielle, Jimmy, and Stitch maneuvering their way through other players.

 _Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

 _We're gonna take it into overtime_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright..._

The montage continues to show Dennis and Tony leading the team to victory after victory, and remaining undefeated. Fans, friends, and family continue to cheer the team on in every game.

 _C'mon and run, baby run_

 _C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run_

 _Yeah, you wanna hoop...so shoot, baby shoot_

 _Uh, it's time to hoop… so shoot, baby shoot, baby_

 _Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam_

 _Come on and slam, if you wanna jam_

 _Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam_

 _Come on and slam, if you wanna jam_

As the winning streak grows, so does the teams popularity around the school and the city, as the massive support is shown through banners, billboards, and signs everywhere.

 _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_

 _We got a real jam goin' down_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright..._

 _Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

 _We're gonna take it into overtime_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright..._

The montage then shows Dennis hitting multiple buzzer beater shots, many of them game winners, as everyone celebrates them.

 _Hey ladies! (Yeah!)_

 _Y'all ready to stop? (NO!)_

 _Y'all wanna know why? (Why?)_

 _Cuz it's a Slam Jam!_

 _Fellas! (Yeah)_

 _Y'all ready to stop? (NO!)_

 _Y'all wanna know why? (Why?)_

 _It's time to Slam Jam!_

 _C'mon, everybody say "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"_

 _C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say "Hey ey ey O"_

 _C'mon, C'mon everybody "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"_

 _Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O"_

 _Check it out, Check it out_

 _Y'all ready for this? (You know it!)_

 _Nah...y'all ain't ready!_

 _Y'all ready for this? (You know it!)_

 _C'mon check it out, Y'all ready to jam? (You know it!)_

 _Nah...I, I don't think so_

 _Y'all ready to jam? (You know it!)_

 _C'mon_

The montage ends, returning to the scene of the end of semi-final championship game, where Dennis and Tony are carried off the court by the crowd.

 _A/N: Well, that's the setup. But there's more to come, so stay tuned for the first official chapter, coming soon!_


	3. Semi-Friendly Rivalry

_A/N: Here is the first official chapter of the special. Now we get to learn more about the All-Star's past season, as well as meet their championship opponents: their rival school's semi-friendly team and headmaster…and their not-so-friendly coach, whom you all might recognize._

 _Nashwalker: And also, let's wish Runner a very happy 21_ _st_ _birthday! Wish her one by review or PM if you want! Happy birthday, partner!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 1: Semi-Friendly Rivalry**

 _ **Three Days Later…**_

It was a Tuesday afternoon, three days after the last semi-finals game. ToonSchool and ToonTown were still high with basketball fever. The All-Stars had advanced to the championship undefeated in the regular season and playoffs, accumulating a 35-0 record, and should they win the championship, they would have the honor of becoming the first school in their district to have completed a perfect season.

In the gymnasium, the team and cheerleading squad were going through practice, trying to get in as much as possible for the championship game, as the rest of the ToonSchool gang, and many other students looked on. Many of those on the team who had their powers were commonly using them while they practiced. While it wasn't against the rules (cause hey, in this world, anything can go), it had caused concern amongst some (including the coaches) that the team was becoming too reliant on their abilities to play.

As practice continued, Mac and Lilo (who was filling in for Blossom, due to her being a member of the team) were giving a special ToonSchool Sports report along with Phineas and Ferb.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to a special ToonSchool News Report: Sports Edition. I'm Mac," Mac opened up the broadcast.

"And I'm Lilo, filling in for Blossom, who is a member of our very own ToonSchool All-Stars," Lilo said as she faced the camera. "Speaking of which, today's News Report is all about them."

"That's right, today we interview the best basketball squad this school has seen in years," Mac informed everyone, as the mascot Sparkle, danced in the background. "And who better to do it with than with our game's big broadcast commentators, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher."

Spencer Wright, Tommy's friend and substitute for the broadcast panned the camera to Phineas and Ferb, who were next to Mac and Lilo.

"Good to see you guys," Lilo greeted the two as she and Mac shook their hands. "I just love your commentary of our school's sports games, and your commentary of the basketball season has been the best we've heard."

"Thanks, Lilo," Phineas replied. "And me and Ferb would like to announce that during the championship game next Saturday, we will have a special guest commentator assisting us."

"Really?!," Mac asked in surprise. "Who?"

"It's a secret for now, you'll find out who at the game," Ferb answered. "All we can say is he's a well-known and legendary broadcaster that I'm sure you all know."

"Okay, back to the subject, let's go meet the team," Mac suggested. The four then walked over to where the team was practicing.

"Hey, everyone. Think you guys can spare some questions for us?," Phineas asked. The players stopped practicing and came over to the reporter quintet.

"Hey, what's up guys?," Buttercup asked.

"We'd like to interview you guys to ask about your hopes for the championship and your accomplishments this season," Ferb said.

"Well obviously, I hope we win the whole thing," Blossom said.

"Me too," Danielle added. "If we do we'll make history by being the first school team to get a perfect season in any sport."

"I know, I'm pumped for this game," Ben added with excitement.

"Aren't we all, this is a big game coming up," Tony reminded him.

"Well, about that, you guys sure you don't feel any pressure by anyone," Mac asked. He was concerned that the team might be pressure by the expectations of everyone else that they win the game.

"Not really," June said. "I feel just fine."

"Me too," Danny agreed. "In fact, I feel as confident as ever."

"Same here," Jake added. "It'll be just like that game against the Dimmsdale High Victims, when I lead the league in assists."

"Yeah, that was an incredible game," Phineas reminded him.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _During that game in Dimmsdale, Jake makes pass after pass and lob after lob, allowing his teammates to score their way to victory._

 _Final Score:_

 _All-Stars: 75_

 _Victims: 68_

* * *

"Yeah well, that was nothing compared to that game against the Townsville Academy Panthers, when June made that crazy dunk block against Lindy Weathers," Blossom said.

"Oh, yeah that was crazy," Lilo said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _During the game against Townsville, Lindy Weathers steals the ball from Bart, and rushes down the court to complete the play. But as she goes for the slam dunk, June jumps and blocks it, sending the crowd into hysterics._

 _Final Score:_

 _Panthers: 54_

 _All-Stars: 66_

* * *

"Yeah, well that was nothing when Bubbles made that awesome last second steal at the end of that game against the Mellowbrook High ThunderHounds," Bart said.

"Now that was definitely one of the plays of the year," Ferb said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _During the game against Mellowbrook, in the final seconds with the All-Stars leading by one, Antwon Cassidy made an imbound pass to Reese Dawson, but Bubbles zipped right in and stole the pass, giving the All-Stars the victory._

 _Final Score:_

 _All-Stars: 89_

 _ThunderHounds: 88_

* * *

"Well, to me, the best game was the third game of the semi-finals, when Dennis played even in spite of getting food poisoning from that sushi dinner," Danny said.

"Okay now that one was legend material," Phineas said.

"You said it, Phineas" Gwen said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In the game against the Cougars, despite constant vomiting and a bad fever, Dennis led the All-Stars on the court, scoring 35 points, getting 5 steals, and 6 assists among things, eventually collapsing into his brother's arms at the end of the game._

 _Final Score:_

 _Cougars: 69_

 _All-Stars: 81_

* * *

"Just like his idol did in '97. Dennis is fixing to be a basketball icon someday," Darrell said. He was proud that his little brother was really pushing in his goal to be like his idol, basketball legend Michael Jordan.

" _Ikiba_ , legend," Stitch added.

"You got that right, Stitch," Daryl said as he turned to the camera. "And though I've seen little action during the season, being a reserve player and all. I've got nothing but support for the team."

"Well that's good, because they'll need all the support they need if they're gonna beat us in the championship," a slightly smug voice said.

Everyone turned to see a 12-year-old African-American boy standing at the entrance. With him were a whole ensemble of boys and girls, and all were wearing clothing that said "Lunar Pacific Academy" and "Cosmos" on it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bobby Chambers, my personal crosstown rival," Dennis said. To him, and everyone else, this was a big surprise. The rest of the ToonSchool gang quickly decided to join everyone else on the court.

"Well, me and the others thought we'd stop and see how you guys were doing in practice," Bobby replied.

"Or were you here to spy on us?," Bloo asked.

"Hey, hey, that's some strong accusing with no proof, dawg," said another African-American kid the same age as Bobby.

"Yeah, like Michael said. If anyone's doing any spying, it'll most likely be Yo-Yo Boy here," a 13-year-old Caucasian boy sneered at Tony.

"Don't start with me, Barlow," Tony said warningly. He and this boy Ricky Barlow, had a much more intense rivalry ever since Tony had made a big steal against him in the All-Stars first game against the Cosmos this season.

"Yeah, cool it Barlow. At least Chambers and Daniels here know how to have sportsmanship," Danny said.

"Oh, ignore him," a biracial 11-year old girl said. "He's just still upset about Tony making him look like a fool on that last play."

"Yeah, I remember the look on his face afterwards," Bloo said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he was like, 'W…T…F?!,'" Bart said as he and everyone else snickered.

"Nice going, Joanna," Ricky snapped at the girl, annoyed that she'd made everyone laugh at him.

"Oh come on, Ricky. Quit being so sensitive," a 12-year-old Caucasian girl said. "Parker was just reminiscing."

"Well, why don't you reminisce someplace else, Anna Donna Garner!"

"Don't _ever_ call me 'Anna Donna'!"

"Yeah, it's 'A.D.'," Danielle interjected. A.D. hated being addressed by her full name, and Danielle, despite being her rival, was one of the many who respected that.

"Thanks, Fenton. At least you have some respect for my wishes."

"Did someone say wish?," Cosmo, disguised as Timmy's left armband, asked. Everyone looked around as Timmy flicked Cosmo in the face.

"Zip it Cosmo," Timmy snapped in a whisper.

"Yeah, are you trying to get us found out?!," Wanda, disguised as Timmy's right armband asked.

" _Poof, Poof!_ ," Poof, disguised as Timmy's headband added.

"Well that's typical Ricky," said an 11-year-old nerdy looking Caucasian boy. "Smug and overconfident."

"Not to mention everything you're not, Harold Thornton," Buttercup added in.

"Buttercup, that was mean!," Bubbles said, calling her sister out.

"Not to mention uncalled for," said a 14-year-old Middle-Eastern boy said. "Where I'm from, words like that can lead to war!"

"Navid's got a point," Ferb agreed.

"Hey, I thought you never talked," a 12-year-old Caucasian boy said in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought you and the triangle head boy were like Penn and Teller or something?," a 14-year-old Caucasian boy wondered out loud. Neither of them had previously heard Ferb talk before, so this was quite a surprise to them.

"Ferb's more of a man of action most of the time," Phineas told them.

"See, Emil, Yancy, I told you!," a tall, 15-year-old Chinese-American boy said.

"Man, Francis Li, did you get bigger or something, man?!," Ben asked him.

"An inch or two maybe," Francis replied.

"Man, you get any bigger, you'll be the next Yao Ming," Dennis quipped.

"Well, he isn't the biggest guy on our team for nothing, you know," a 13-year-old girl of Filipino decent cut in.

"Maylene, you always seem to have a nice thing to say about everyone, even us," Tommy said.

"I guess that's why you're one of our favorite people on your team," Ash added.

"Hey, what about me?," asked a 12-year-old Caucasian boy who walked in from behind them.

"Oh, sorry A.J. Didn't see ya there," Daryl said.

"Of course, you didn't. He's, like, one of the three smallest kids on this team," sneered a 15-year-old girl of Latino decent.

"Hey, don't you start that again, Amy!," A.J. snapped at her.

"Yeah, it's not funny to make fun of somebody's size," said a 10-year-old Caucasian boy.

"How'd you like it if we made fun of your fashion sense?," said a second 10-year-old Caucasian boy who looked identical to the first.

"It would be the last thing either of you would ever do Virgo and Virgil Largo!," Amy snarled at the twins, who backed off out of fear.

"Well, what are you all doing here anyways," Jimmy asked.

"Just here to check out the competition," Bobby said.

"Please, if you've seen our record this year, the championship won't be a competition," Manny said.

"That's right, it'll be a butt-whooping rout, and you know it," Bart said.

"Oh really?," Joanna asked. "Well, I can't wait for it, so we can see what you're all really made of."

"Please, the only things, these guys are made of are their superpowers," Ricky said smugly. "I bet most of them wouldn't even be on the team without them."

"Oh, yeah, well we'll just show you what we're all really made of next Saturday at the game!," Buttercup snapped, offended at Ricky's words. The two teams and their supporters all stared each other down quite fiercely in competitive spirit.

 **Darrell** : _Drums_

At that moment, Buford Von Stomm started playing the drums to a certain beat.

 **Sticky Webb** : _A little guitar, please_

Corey Riffin then followed it up with some guitar notes, and the people on the gym floor started to dance and sing, with the All-Stars team and supporters taking the first verse.

 _One, two, three, four_

 **Tony** : _I hope you're ready for the time of your life_

 _Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye_

 _Buckle-up, we're gonna take you for a ride_

 **June** : _Let's go, we gotcha goin' good in a vibe_

 _Everybody put your hands to the sky (_ **Danny** : _Hands to the sky)_

 _Buckle-up, we're gonna take you, take you high_

Then everyone burst out in song and dance for the chorus:

 **All** : _Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

 _La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

 _Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_

 _'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

 _Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

After that, the Cosmos and their supporters took the second verse.

 **Bobby** : _Okay now, are you ready?_

 _One, two, one, two, three, four_

 **Joanna** : _Show stoppin' when I step in the place_

 _Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_

 _Get on board, come on, let's ride the waves_

 **Maylene** : _Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do_

 _Watch me break and pop, I'll pass it to you_

 _You wanna rock like us 'cause we won't get second place_

 **All** : _Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

 _La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

 _Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_

 _'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

 _Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

Then everyone rushed outside to the front of the school as the face-off continued and both sides intermixed for the heel.

 **Bobby & Dennis**: _Okay now, are you ready?_

 _One, two, one, two, three, four_

 **Darrell, Dennis, & Jake**: _Th-th-there is no competition_

 _Th-th-That's why we in the number one position_

 **Tony, Bart, Danny, & Timmy**: _Your crew can't hang with us, man, we're too dangerous_

 **Bobby & Michael**: _Ain't got the style or the stamina_

 _Just doin' my thing, get hooked on my swing_

 **Ricky, Navid, Virgil, & Virgo**: _Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass,_

 _Makin' all the girls sing_

 **A.J.** : _Yeah, we make the bell ring_

 **Jake** : _It's on, it's on_

 **Darrell** : _Drums_

Buford Von Stomm started playing his drums viciously. A member of the Cosmo's support followed suit, and soon both were competing in a drummer duel.

 **Sticky Webb** : _A little guitar, please_

 _One, two, three, four_

Corey Riffin then followed it up with a grand guitar solo, with a Cosmo supporter following suit, with them engaging in a duel as well.

The male members of the Cosmos then sang and danced to the first part of the chorus:

 **Male Cosmos** : _Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

 _La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

As Sparkle did a running flip off the wall of the school, the All-Stars cheerleaders then sang and danced to the second half:

 **All-Stars Cheerleaders:** _Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_

 _'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

 _Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

The male All-Star members and many male supporters repeated the first part of the chorus:

 **Male All-Stars & Supporters**: _Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

 _La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

Then everyone in the front joined to gether for the final half of the chorus:

 **All** : _Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_

 _'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

 _Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop_

 _It's on, it's on, it's on_

Then all ToonSchool and LPA supporters, players and such circled around each other for the final line as Mickey, Prickly and two other figures arrived outside. One was a familiar large anthropomorphic cat-like, and the other was a formal looking middle-aged man.

 **All** : _It's on!_

Everyone then cheered as Mickey, Prickly and the two figures appeared.

"Well, that was a lot of fun," Mickey said.

"Oh, please, like every big event around here needs a big song and dance number to go with it," the cat said.

"Always such a drag, aren't you, Pete," Mickey asked his old enemy.

"Coach Pete! Headmaster Quain! What are you both doing here?," Bobby asked. Neither he, nor his teammates, nor the other supporters had expected to see their coach or headmaster there.

"We were just conferring with Mickey and Prickly here over old times," Quain said.

"And I was just about to let the mouse here know that this year, we'll be taking home the championship: the trophy, the cheers, the whole caboodle!," Pete sneered smugly.

"That's what you've said every year that we've met in the championship, since you started coaching the Cosmos thirteen years," Prickly said. "And every year you end up being proven wrong."

"That's right. You've coached four past Cosmo squads, and reached the championship seven times, but could never win it," Blossom said. Everyone then looked like she had two heads, obviously perplexed about how she knew so much about it. "I read up on some ToonSchool sports history."

"Well, this year my losing streak _will_ be broken, see?! Cause I got some of the best junior players in the world!," Pete declared.

"We'll see about that," Mickey said with confidence.

"Indeed we will," Quain said. "Anyhow, time to leave everybody!"

Quain, Pete, and the Cosmos players and students all left the school grounds as the ToonSchool students returned to the gym.

"You do realize that we, like stand no chance against those All-Stars, right?," Amy asked.

"What do you mean, Rodriguez?," Michael asked, upset at Amy's remarks.

"Yeah, we've practiced and worked really hard to get to the championship this year," Bobby added in. He couldn't believe that she would doubt.

"Well, she is sort of right," Harold said. "While we've got major raw talent, they have that, plus those superpowers of theirs for an extra boost."

"Yeah, it's no wonder they are undefeated this year," Navid added. "They will probably blow us out like we are nothing."

"Come on, guys we're a great team, and we all know it! We can still give them a run for their money you know," A.J. said.

"I know. I wish it was us who had those powers, then we'd be running the league like they are now," A.D. said with resignation. Unknown to them, Pete had overheard their conversation. He then flashed back to an ad the newspaper he'd seen called _**Calamitous's Inovations**_. And soon, he got an idea.

An awful idea.

Pete got a sinister, awful idea!

"Well, kids. I know just how to make your wish come true!," he chuckled sinisterly.

 _A/N: Whoa, Pete's got something up his sleeves. Knowing him, it's got to be bad. What could it be? And how will it affect the two teams. Find out on Chapter 2, coming soon!_


	4. Power Outage and Transfer

_A/N: Last time, the two opposing teams met in a semi-friendly face-off, and the not-so-friendly Cosmos' coach Pete now has a sinister idea to ensure that his team wins the championship. What could it be? Find out, starting right now!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 2: Power Outage and Transfer**

Later that night, Pete, now in a black trenchcoat and hat, walked through the docks of ToonTown. He reached the door to a warehouse and knocked on the door. A mechanical eye popped out of the wall and stared at him.

"State your business," an automated voice said.

"I'm here to see the Professor. Name's Pete," Pete said to the eye.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Pete, I've been expecting you," the voice said. The door then opened to reveal Jimmy Neutron's long time enemy, Prof. Finbarr Calamitous.

"So Professor, you got the goods?" Pete asked with a sly grin.

"Do you have the money?" Calamitous asked back. Pete then opened his suitcase to reveal large wads of cash. "Excellent, follow me."

Calamitous led Pete through his warehouse, which was filled with lots of inventions, many unfinished. Finally, they came across a device that looked like a high-tech compact vacuum cleaner.

"This is the Atomic Vacuum," he informed Pete. "It can detect large quantities of radiated atomic energy within seconds. Once aimed at a target with large amounts of atomic energy, it can be used to extract it as quickly and covertly as possible, so the victim won't even know what hit them. It can also be used to lend the energy to others."

Pete's eyes widened with glee as he said, "This is just what I've been looking for." He picked up the device.

"With this, those puny little All-Stars won't stand a chance, and the championship title will finally be mine, all mine," Pete cackled evilly.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

In the ToonSchool gymnasium, the All-Stars and cheerleaders were hard at work practicing for the championship game, with the rest of the gang and other students watched them as usual.

"Come on, Tony, Timmy. Move the ball, move the ball!," Coach Oscar Proud called to the players as they scrimmaged.

"Let's go, Stitch, Buttercup, move your feet," Coach Wizard Kelly called as well. Timmy quickly passed the ball to Jimmy, who quickly found himself guarded by Darrell and Manny. Jimmy tossed it up to Danny (who was in his ghost form, who then passed it to a flying Bubbles, who zipped down for a quick slam dunk.

"Great work, Bubbles!," June said as the rest of the team cheered.

"Very good, but you know, it wouldn't hurt to try and practice without your powers too you know," Coach Proud said.

"Coach is right. If you ask me, we're getting a little too reliant on our powers here," Daryl said. He once again was concerned about the team counting superpowers to win the championship.

"Oh, come on, these powers are the reason we're undefeated!," Ben said.

"Yeah, it's surprising that the athletic board allowed us to use them as long as we didn't harm anyone with them," Blossom said.

"And with them, plus our raw talent–mainly Dennis, Darrell, and Tony–that championship, and our perfect season are in the bag!," Dash Parr said as everyone cheered and then got back to practice.

Unknown to everyone, Pete was hiding under the bleachers with his Atomic Vacuum and was ready to carry out his sinister plan.

"Okay, now who should I start with?," he asked himself. He then set eyes on Danny, who was in ghost form. "The Phantom Boy. Perfect!"

Pete then fired up the Atomic Vacuum and then aimed, locked onto, and fired it at Danny. A plasma energy-like beam shot out, snaked throughout the court unbeknownst to everyone, and intangibly entered Danny's body.

Upon this, Danny started to twitch and jerk around uncontrollably. The beam then exited his body, taking a ball of green energy with it, and causing Danny to return to human form. As the team kept running drills and such he tried to "go ghost" again and found that he couldn't. Some of the team took notice of this.

"Hey Danny, are you okay?," Danielle asked her cousin/template/adopted brother.

"I don't know. For some reason I can't go ghost again," Danny answered. He was worried, as this had never happened to him before.

Meanwhile the beam returned to Pete and transferred the green energy ball into the Vacuum's cylinder.

"It worked, I got his powers!," Pete cackled sinisterly.

* * *

A little later on, as Danny went to be evaluated by the school nurse the team continued to run drills and practice. However, Pete took aim at Jake (who was in dragon form) and shot a beam at him, which, like with Danny, entered his body, caused him to twitch and jerk around uncontrollably before exiting his body, taking a ball of red energy with it, and returning him to human form.

Like Danny, Jake found himself unable to transform or use any of his powers, which stunned the team and everyone else again.

"What's up with you, Jake," Tony asked.

"I don't get it, yo! This ain't never happened before!," Jake replied in dismay.

"I think we need to call Grampa and Fu Dog about this," Jake's sister Haley suggested.

"For once I agree with you, Haley," Jake said as he and Haley left the gym. The rest of the ToonSchool gang then joined the others on the court.

"Man, first Danny and now Jake. Something fishy's going on here," Mac said.

"I know, but what?," Dennis asked. Unknown to them, Pete, having retrieved Jake's powers, snickered evilly.

"That's two down, a whole lot more to go!," he cackled.

* * *

Next, Pete struck the PowerPuff Girls, stealing their powers just as they were about to do a special combo play they had come up with. The girls were thus left unable to fly or do anything super, while Pete collected their powers (in the forms of pink, blue, and soft green energy balls) in the Atomic Vacuum.

* * *

Then, Pete hit June and stole her powers just as was attempting a layup. As a result, June was left with no longer had her magic connection or her superhuman strength, agility, etc. and Pete collected them (in the form of a violet energy ball).

* * *

Next, Pete targeted Danielle, stealing her ghost powers as she tried to make a steal from Darrell, and turning her back to human form. She was left unable to transform or use anything while Pete collected her powers (in the form of a regular green energy ball).

* * *

Following this, Pete went after Ben, draining the energy from his Omnitrix while he was in Diamondhead form, causing him to return to human form and the watch to go dead. While Ben tried in vain to get the watch working again, Pete collected it's power (in the form of a green and black energy ball).

* * *

Later, Pete targeted Dash Parr, stealing his super-speed powers as he zipped up the court to make a superfast slam dunk, causing him to trip and fall. As Dash tried and failed to use his powers Pete collected them powers (in the form of a red and yellow energy ball) into the Vacuum.

* * *

Then, as Manny, in El Tigre form, tried to make a fastbreak layup, Pete fired up the vacuum again, and drained the power from his El Tigre belt, turning him back to normal. Pete collected the power, in the form of a dark energy ball, as Manny tried to figure out what was wrong with his belt.

* * *

Figuring there were no more super-powered students, Pete then turned his attentions to the cheerleader squad. He saw Dash's sister Violet, using her force field powers to catapult the cheerleaders as part of a routine. Seeing his chance, he fired up the Vacuum and zapped her, causing her powers to fail just as Angelica jumped, which resulted in her falling on top of Violet. Pete then snickered as he collected her powers (in the form of a red and black energy ball) into the Vacuum's cylinder.

* * *

Pete then wandered outside where he saw Kick Buttowski skateboarding for a small crowd. Deciding that he could use Kick's super agility and endurance, Pete fired up the Vacuum and zapped him, causing Kick to suddenly lose control and fall flat on his face. As the crowd gathered around Kick and his wingman Gunther tried to see if he was okay, Pete collected his abilities (in the form of a red and white energy ball) into the Vacuum's cylinder.

* * *

Finally, Pete noticed Mas Y Menos super-speeding nearby the scene, and decided to quickly zap them, stopping them in their tracks and collecting their powers in the form of a two linked white energy balls.

"Finally, I did it! And now for phase two of my sneaky little scheme!," Pete snickered.

* * *

Later on that night, Pete had called an emergency team meeting at Lunar Pacific Academy's schoolyard, and within minutes, the whole team was there.

"What's up, Coach?," Bobby asked.

"I called you all here because I have the answer to help you all win that championship next Saturday!," Pete said.

"Hey, if it's steroids, we're not doing that. We know what those drugs can do to you," Joanna said.

"Oh, it's not drugs, Joanna…it's power…All-Star power that is!," Pete said as he unveiled the Atomic Vacuum cylinder with all the stolen superpowers inside.

"What are those glowing orbs?," Navid asked.

"Those _were_ the super-powers of the ToonSchool All-Stars-plus one of their cheerleaders and a few other students. But tonight, they're gonna be your powers! And with them, the championship will be mi-ours!"

"You stole their powers?!," Emil gasped as the rest of the team reacted in shock.

"You can't seriously think we'd take their powers and use them against them in the championship game?!," A.J. said. He then turned to his teammates. "Right guys."

"Yeah, A.J.'s right, Pete, I dunno about all this," Maylene said.

"Yeah, this is cheating at it's worst," Harold added. "I will not have any part in it!"

"Me neither!," Francis added.

"Us too," Virgil and Virgo said in unison.

Pete frowned at this for a moment, before he said with a smirk, "Okay, very well, if that's your decision. But it would be a shame that you couldn't bring a championship home for your poor, late grandfather, twins."

"How do you know about that?," Virgil asked.

"I know all of your reasons for wanting to win this game: I know, you, Bobby, wants to get a jump on your professional dreams as an NBA player. And Michael, A.D., and Amy. You're all driven to be the best and winners by your folks and yourselves. Emil, you wants to bring a championship home and end the school's 17-year drought. Yancy, you wants to bring home first place gold, instead of second place silver for a change. Joanna, you wants to show girls and boys can play and win on the same team, Francis and Maylene you want to show your folks that you could have superstar futures with basketball. Ricky, you want to show Yo-Yo Boy who's boss once and for all! Harold, you want respect for being an athletic nerd, and Navid, you want to impress you family, who is coming down from your home country to see you play."

Upon hearing Pete remind them of their reasons for winning, the rest of the team started to consider his plan to win…all that is except one.

"No way!," A.J. said to his friends. "Look guys, I want to win just as much as you do, but is this the way? The right way? The honorable way?"

"Sorry, A.J. But Pete might have a point. I'll do it," Bobby said as he stepped forward.

"But Bobby-," A.J. started to say. Just then Michael stepped up as well.

"I'm in too," he said. One by one, the rest of the team followed, except A.J.

"Guys..?"

"What about you, A.J.? Are you in or not?," A.D. asked. A.J. looked with dismay at his teammates, stunned that they would agree to cheat like this. He then frowned with anger as he told them, "NOT!"

"Fine then, forget about him. Nothing's worse than a disloyal teammate," Pete said as he made the rest of the team gather around. He then attached an orb-like device to the hose of the Atomic Vacuum, and had all the Cosmos, sans A.J. place a hand on it.

Pete then put the vacuum in reverse, and zapped each one of the Cosmos with one orb of super-powered energy.

The players then twitched and jerked around as the powers' energy coursed through their bodies. Then suddenly, Bobby and A.D. started to glow green and their skin turned pale and their hair white.

Michael's skin suddenly became reddish and scaly, and his hands became claw-like, and he started to breathe fire.

Joanna became immersed in purple electric power, and a white streak formed in her hair.

Francis suddenly and quickly morphed between multiple alien forms until stopping on a FourArms-like form.

Navid suddenly morphed into the appearance of a humanoid black jaguar.

Harold suddenly went from invisible to visible, on-and-off again multiple times, and rapidly put up and dropped force fields.

Emil started jumping and zipping around and crashing into stuff, but remaining unharmed.

Yancy and the Largo twins started super-speeding around all over the schoolyard.

And Maylene, Amy, and Ricky took off into the sky flying around in streaks of pink, blue, and green lights respectively.

Soon the team had calmed down and everyone began to observe the changes their bodies had gone through, as Pete and A.J. watched.

"What a rush!," Bobby said.

"Are you guys okay," A.J. asked, concerned for his friends.

"Better than whatever you think," Amy replied.

"Good. Then you have no objections to mastering your new powers, and crushing those All-Stars in the championship next Saturday!," Pete sneered.

"No problem at all coach," Bobby said, with the rest of the team agreeing, except A.J.

"No, guys, this isn't right!," A.J. objected.

"Hey, look Yorke, we've got a lot riding on this championship and you are not gonna mess it up with your bellyaching! Got it?!," Ricky bellowed. He wasn't going to let A.J.'s conscience ruin their goals. The rest of the team then glared at A.J., who could do nothing but back off. "Didn't think so."

"So then, see you all tomorrow for a very, very special practice!," Pete said. "And uh, don't tell your folks about this, eh?"

"Yes, coach!," the rest of the team, sans A.J. said. They all then left the schoolyard for home, leaving A.J. behind with his thoughts.

"My God, what have we done?," he said, disappointed with his teammates' choice to cheat.

 _A/N: Oh, boy. Not only have the All-Stars lost their powers, but the Cosmos have gained them, courtesy of Pete! How will this affect both teams? Find out, on Chapter 3, coming soon!_


	5. Back To Basics

_A/N: Last time, Pete carried out his wicked plan: using a villain's invention, he stole the superpowers from multiple All-Stars players (and other ToonSchool students) and transferred them to all but one the Cosmos players. How will this affect both teams and their championship hopes? Read now to hopefully find the answer!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 3: Back to Basics**

Sometime later, Mac and Lilo were doing another edition of the ToonSchool News Report: Sports Edition in the Broadcast classroom. Only this report was not as happy as the first one.

"In a shocking development, multiple All-Stars players, along with other ToonSchool students, and even a pair of visiting superheroes, have landed themselves in the nurse's office in the last couple of days, all apparently suffering from the same mysterious affliction," Lilo reported.

"Whatever this mystery is, it seems to have blocked out the superpowers of all those affected. Watch Danny Fenton and Jake Long," Mac said. Footage then played on the large flat-screen behind them of Danny and Jake as they suddenly lost their powers at critical moments in practice.

"Geez. Well, if you think that was so bad about it, it wasn't just the starters and bench players that were affected. Check out what happened to reserve players Dash Parr and Manny Rivera," Lilo said.

Footage then played showing Dash suddenly stumbling and falling after having his super-speed stolen by Pete. Manny is also shown suddenly shifting back to hi

"What the heck's going on?!," Coach Proud yelled in disbelief to what was happening.

"Worse, it wasn't just the players that were hit by this, look at what happened to cheerleader Violet Parr, local daredevil Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, and visiting superheroes, Mas Y Menos," Mac added. Footage then showed up of Violet and Mas Y Menos' powers failing, and Kick bombing at stunts very badly.

"Doctors and even some of our local scientists have been doing tests and examinations on all of the affected students the last few days, trying to figure out the cause of this. However, all tests have been inconclusive, and the apparent 'ailment' remains a mystery," Lilo said.

"And with the championship in just a week, and most of the teams players powerless, the championship and perfect season hopes of the team and our school have turned incredibly bleak. One can only hope what strategy Coaches Oscar Proud and Wizard Kelly have to bring home the gold on Saturday." Mac added.

* * *

Indeed, after Pete had carried out his evil plan, the students who'd had their powers stolen were subjected to many tests and examinations over the next few days to try to figure out why this had happened. But nothing could give them an answer. Doctors and scientists had no clue of what to do. Not even the scientist teachers and students could do anything.

Sure enough, following the news of this, the school spirit in ToonSchool began to falter as the students began to lose hope in their team making history. Students became depressed. Teachers started lecturing in dull monotone voices. Even Janitor started removing the banners cheering for the team.

But no one was more depressed disheartened than the players themselves who'd had their powers stolen. So much in fact, that they had given up on winning and stopped practicing. Now they just sat in the gym that Monday afternoon, moping over their lost abilities.

"Man guys, we're sunk," Ben said in depression.

"Yeah, we had the best chance at bringing both a perfect season and a championship home, and now it's gone," June added in, also upset.

"And what's worse is we're gonna be the front page of it," Danny said depressingly put in.

"Well, at least you're all still big. Us, we're nothing now, except three normal short girls," Buttercup said.

"Come on guys, it's not all lost," Tony said. He along with the other members of the ToonSchool gang, and the team members who had no powers or hadn't lost theirs were trying to raise their spirits but to no avail.

"Yes it is," Danielle said sadly. "We don't stand a chance without our powers. All our practicing, our drills revolved around them and now they're gone."

"Yeah, we have no chance now," Bubbles agreed.

"You think you have no chance. But that's only because you've all been relying on your powers too long," Daryl told them all.

"Yeah, true skill and talent comes from practice and heart, which all of you have." Darrell agreed. "Just ask Dennis."

"That's right, we still have a week to practice. We do enough, we'll be ready for the championship," Dennis reminded them. He wanted to keep everyone's hopes up for the game.

But the power-less players were not convinced. They continued to mope around, until suddenly, Coach Proud and Coach Kelly entered the gym, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Which is why we've decided to bring some extra coaching help for you kids," Coach Kelly said. "Boys and girls, meet your new assistant coaches."

At that, two anthropomorphic rabbits entered the gym. The first was a male with gray fur, standing ears, and wearing a blue cap, and coaching jacket. The second was a female with tan fur, blonde bangs, her ears tied and fashioned like a ponytail and wearing a red cap and coaching jacket, white tank top, and blue shorts.

Almost immediately, everyone recognized them both as…

"Bugs and Lola Bunny?!"

"Eh, what you were expecting? The Easter Bunnies?," Bugs said.

"Well what are ToonSchool's deputy mayor and his sportscaster wife doing here?," Mac asked.

"We're here to help whip you kids into shape for the championship game on Saturday," Lola answered.

"You guys? What do you two know about basketball?," Timmy asked.

"Enough actually," Blossom said. "I read in the history of ToonTown, that they both played in a big basketball game alongside Michael Jordan against some big ugly aliens about 20 years ago."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! You guys played with Michael Jordan? As in my idol, His Royal Airness, the Greatest Basketball Player of All Time Michael Jordan?!," Dennis asked in amazement and slight disbelief.

"Yep, that's the one, doc," Bugs said as he took a basketball and hit a decent jump shot much to everyone's amazement.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that too," Jimmy said. "You were the second best player on the team next to Michael. And Lola was the third best."

"Wow, so you _can_ play, Mr. Bunny?," Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I was starting Point Guard for our team, the Tune Squad. Lola was starting Small Forward," Bugs said.

"Really? _She_ can play basketball," Ash asked, referring to Lola.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Lola replied.

"Then let's see it. You and Dennis go one-on-one together," Bloo said.

"Bloo!," snapped almost everyone at him, annoyed that he'd make a hasty challenge like that.

"Relax y'all, I'm down for some game," Dennis said. "So how about it? A little one-on-one, just you and me, to see how good you are. What do you say…doll?"

"DOLL?!," Lola sneered as he eyes flashed fire. She then removed her cap and coaching jacket and handed them to Bugs before picking up the basketball. "Okay, you got it. On the court…Dennis!"

"Eh, you probably shouldn't have called her 'doll', kid," Bugs said.

"Oh, don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Dennis said with a grin. As everyone watched the two stepped on the court and got into position to do a quick scrimmage.

"You ready, Jackson?," Lola asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dennis replied. Lola then dribbled the ball, passed it through her legs, and maneuvered and zipped over the floor. Dennis managed to keep up with her until she did a double spin move that caused him to trip over himself and fall, while she zipped to the basket and made a slam-dunk. Everyone applauded.

"Wow, the girl's got skills," Darrell said in amazement.

"Now that's what I call girl power!," Gwen added in.

"Okay, so you got it good on offense, but let's see how you do on defense," Dennis said. He then took the ball, passed it around his back and through his legs, and made his way up the court, with Lola keeping up with him all the way. Dennis then pulled a flash move, zipped around Lola, and then went for a big alley-oop, but Lola jumped and blocked the shot, stunning everyone.

"Whoa, that's the first time I've really seen Dennis get blocked," Buttercup said in amazement.

"Man, that girl bunny's got it," Tommy said.

"Well, kids what do you say?," Coach Kelly asked.

"When can they start?," the team and the gang asked.

"Right now, doc," Bugs said. Dennis meanwhile, went to shake Lola's hand.

"Good game, Coach Lola," he said with a sign of respect as they shook hands.

"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing, Jackson," Lola said as she then pulled his face close to hers. "Don't ever call me 'doll'."

"Noted, coach," Dennis agreed as he slowly pulled away.

* * *

Right then and there, Bugs and Lola, alongside with Coaches Proud and Kelly put the whole team to work running practice drills. For the day's practice the team ran, laps and worked on, dribbling, footwork and passing drills. The powerless players began to feel the fatigue of really practicing without their powers but nonetheless pressed on.

* * *

 **Tuesday…**

The All-Stars were made to run layup drills. The powerless players started to feel discouraged as most of their shots missed, but they were encouraged to not give up.

Meanwhile, with the cheerleaders with Violet's powers gone, Jenny Wakeman was assigned to take her place in the routine the squad had originally built around bouncing off Violet's force fields, though they all realized that it would take some practice after failed attempts with Lisa and Brianna.

* * *

 **Wednesday…**

The All-Stars worked on jump shots and offensive drills, with Bugs and Coach Kelly leading the kids in showing how to move the ball up and shoot with out the use of their superpowers. The powerless players where getting better on shooting, but were still struggling with technique and scrimmaging.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ToonSchool gang tried to raise school spirit back up by encouraging the students and teachers to attend the team practices. While they were only successful in gathering only a few, they hoped to be more successful in the coming days.

* * *

 **Thursday…**

The All-Stars worked on steals and defensive drills. Their game had improved and the powerless players had started to regain some of their former bravado. The cheerleaders were very close to perfecting their new routine.

And the rest of the gang had gotten many more students and teachers to cheer for the team during practice, essentially bringing more school spirit back into the school.

* * *

 **Friday…**

The All-Stars did a full-on scrimmage game with both the normal and former super-powered players participating. Thanks to all four coaches, the team was back at the top of its and the whole school as well as the All-Stars' families and friends from their hometown were watching. Even Sparkle the All-Star was in the spirit even more than usual as he lead the cheering crowd on.

When it was all over, the team decided to stay behind and practice a little while longer while everyone else (sans the rest of the ToonSchool gang) decided to head home in anticipation of the big championship game the next night.

* * *

At the same time, at Lunar Pacific Academy, practice was also wrapping up for the Cosmos. The Cosmos had spent the week-and-a-half since receiving the stolen powers of the All-Stars practicing and mastering them, and learning how to combine their hoops skills with them. And they were getting better and better at it, and starting to turn more and more arrogant and mean as well.

The only one who wasn't letting things go to his head was A.J., who continued, without success to try to convince his friends that their actions were wrong. By now, he was starting to lose faith in his friends to come around.

As practice ended, Coach Pete gathered the team around him.

"So tomorrow night's the big game, kids!," he sneered. "All your friends, families, and schoolmates are gonna be there. And if you just do as I've told you, you'll be bringing home that championship by the end of the night, I guarantee it!"

"Yes, coach!," the team, except A.J. shouted with glee.

"Cosmos, hands in!," Bobby shouted. The Cosmos players all placed a hand in a pile, including a reluctant A.J. "Cosmos on three. One, two, three…"

"COSMOS!," the team except A.J., cheered. Finally, tomorrow was the night they would cream their ToonSchool rivals and bring the championship back to their school in so long!

 _A/N: So tomorrow's the championship! With the All-Stars improvements and the Cosmos super-powers, it's got me on my toes! Find out how the big championship will kick off next time! Until then read, follow, fave, and review, folks!_


	6. Tip-Off and First Quarter

_A/N: Well, here's the moment we've all been waiting for, the start of the United School District Basketball Championship Game. How will things go between the ToonSchool All-Stars, and the Lunar Pacific Cosmos? Find out, starting right now!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 4: Tip-Off and First Quarter**

It was Saturday night, and everyone in town was gathering into the Tune Stadium, (where the Ultimate Game had once been played nearly 20 years before). Up in the announcers/commentators booth, Phineas and Ferb were sitting giving a sports report.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Tune Stadium for the United School District Basketball Championship Game! I'm Phineas Flynn, with my stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, as your play-by-play announcers for the big game," Phineas introduced himself.

"And tonight, as we promised we have a very special guest with us," Ferb said.

"That's right, Ferb. He's a play-by-play announcer for the New York Knicks, and one of the most legendary sports announcers on TV…ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our special guest announcer, Marv Albert!," Phineas said as their cameraman panned to show Marv to the audience at home. "Good to have you here Mr. Albert."

"Thanks, Phineas. Now from what I've heard, the All-Stars have hit a snag in the last week with most of their players losing their powers. It seems that the team will now rely on their own skills now, especially those of star player Dennis Jackson," Marv said.

"Well, the others have gotten better in their raw skillset over the last week with fierce practice," Ferb put in.

"We'll just have to see how it'll all play out in the long run," Marv agreed.

"Indeed we will, Marv. And we're just a few minutes away from the start of the game, so let's take it to Mac and Lilo down on the court," Phineas announced to the viewers.

Down on the court, as the cheerleaders from both schools did their routines, and the thousands of attendees, including every player's friends and family, continued to take their seats, Mac and Lilo stood at the All-Stars bench with the rest of the gang and other ToonSchool students sitting behind them, with Tommy as their cameraman.

"Thanks, Phineas. Just a few minutes away from the game's start, the players from both teams should be coming onto the court. For the All-Stars, we'll just have to wait and see how playing with almost no powers will impact their game," Mac announced.

"Yeah, so let's get to our seats and get ready. Back to you, Phineas" Lilo said as they both returned to their seats.

* * *

In the All-Stars locker room, the players were getting final preparations ready. The room had a privacy divider placed up so that the boys and girls could get ready in privacy.

June, Gwen, and Danielle taped their hands with rolls of athletic tape. Danny, Jake, and Ben put their shorts on.

Bart put on a headband on his head and growled. Stitch was having trouble getting his jersey on, so Jimmy helped him out and the two exchanged a high-five.

The PowerPuffs were doing a jump-rope exercise, and Timmy jumps off and used black marker on his face. Tony decided to conceal as many Freeze Discs as possible and his Yo-Yo gadget beneath his jersey. And Dennis and Darrell put on their jerseys.

Once everyone had finished getting ready, they quickly went over some plays before exiting the locker room to meet their coaches.

"Everyone ready?," Coach Proud said.

"Yeah!," the players said.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Outside at the court, the ToonSchool teachers had just arrived and took their seats, as did Headmaster Quinn and the Cosmos' families. Meanwhile, the Snob Squad, who'd had a gambling operation going on had bet against the All-Stars, having got an inside tip on what Pete had done to them.

"Come on, everyone! Place your bets! All-Stars to lose at 200 to 1 and counting!," Mindy called out, as people placed their bets with them.

"Once those twerps lose, we'll win the biggest jackpot ever!," Vicky snickered with greed.

Finally, after the national anthem had been sung, the stadium darkened save for spotlights, as the announcer declared, " _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tune Stadium for the United School District Basketball Championship Game! Now here is the starting lineup for the Lunar Pacific Academy Cosmos!_ _At Center, standing at 6'5, the Great Tower of China, number 43, Francis Li!"_

Francis' family cheered loudly as he ran onto the court.

" _Starting at Point Guard, standing at 4'11, the Queen of Courts, number 0, Joanna Parker!"_

Joanna's parents and brothers cheers as she dashed to stand next to Francis.

" _For Power Forward, standing at 5'2, The Boy Silver, number 12, Yancy Smith!"_

Yancy's parents and older brother and sister cheered for him as he ran to stand next to Francis and Joanna.

" _And for Shooting Guard, standing at 5'1, Mr. Determination, number 5, Michael Daniels!"_

Michael's parents and little sisters cheered for him as he ran to stand next to the others.

" _And now, the team captain and Small Forward of the Cosmos, standing at 5'1, the Jaguar, number 99, Bobby Chambers!"_

Bobby's parents, brothers, and sisters cheered for him as he ran to stand next to his teammates!

" _And now, the starting lineup for ToonSchool All-Stars!_ _Starting at Center, standing at 5'3, the American Dragon, number 25, Jake Long!"_

Jake's parents, grandfather, dog Fu Dog, girlfriend Rose, and friends Trixie and Spud cheered loudly from the stands as he ran onto the court, while Haley cheered for her brother from the sidelines.

" _At Small Forward, standing at 4'11, the Te Xuan Ze with a 'tude, number 44, Juniper Lee!"_

June's parents, grandmother, brothers Dennis and Ray-Ray, dog Monroe, and friends Ophelia, Roger, Jody, and Marcus, all cheered loudly as she ran out onto the court.

" _At Power Forward, standing at 5'4, the Ghost Boy with the Most, number 32, Danny Fenton!"_

Danny's parents, sister Jazz, and friends Sam and Tucker, all cheered loudly as he ran out onto the court next to Jake and June, while Danielle cheered on from the sidelines as well.

" _And at Point Guard, standing at 5'0, the superhero Yo-Yo Boy, number 6, Tony Clark!"_

Tony got a standing ovation as he rush out onto the court with his parents, Lee, Megan, and Marc, as well as Jerry, Sam, Alex, and Clover cheering the loudest.

" _And now, the team captain and Combo Guard of the All-Stars, standing at 5'1, the Black Cobra, number 17, Dennis Jackson!"_

Dennis also got a standing ovation as he rush out onto the court to the rest of the team with his parents, Darrell, Dionne and other family along with friends such as the Proud family, Penny, LaCienga, Dijonay, and Zoey cheering from all points in the arena.

Following that, the stadium lights came back on, and everyone save for the starting five from both teams faced off in the center of the court.

"So here we are boi, at the end," Dennis said.

"Yeah, of your perfect season," Bobby said.

"We'll see about that."

Everyone got into position as the head referee, Oswald the Rabbit stepped up with the game ball in hand.

"Ready?," he asked. With Dennis and Bobby in the center, he then threw the ball in the air and they both jumped for it. Dennis hit it away from Bobby. The game was on.

The ball sailed through the air, Yancy jumped for it but missed, and it said over towards Jake, who quickly moved it up the court.

"Danny, set the screen! Set the screen!," Jake said as he prepared to pass the ball to an open June. However, Michael suddenly grew a dragon tail and used it smack Jake away and steal the ball. Bobby then transformed into ghost form flew up and with no one able to move fast enough to stop them, Michael dribbled the ball, sprouted dragon wings and flew into the air doing a loop-de-loop, and lobbed it to Bobby who did a fly-in slam-dunk, to the shock of everyone.

 **Cosmos: 02**

 **All-Stars: 00**

The Cosmos and their supporters, save for A.J., cheered for the play.

"Way to go, boys!," Pete called out.

"Hey, wait a minute, did Michael just use dragon powers?," Jake, now recovered asked, suspicious.

"And did Bobby just use ghost powers?," Danny wondered, as well.

"There's something funny going on here," Tony said. He didn't have much time to think on it, though, as the game resumed.

Oswald passed the ball to him, and he inbounded it to June who maneuvered her way past Michael and Francis, and looked to make a layup. Suddenly, Yancy super-sped by her and stole the ball before she realized it. He then passed it to Joanna, who was able to use her super agility to blow right past Danny and Tony, and then passed it to Francis, who then morphed into a FourArms-like form, and slam-dunked it again.

 **Cosmos: 04**

 **All-Stars: 00**

"Whoa, that Francis dude just went FourArms!," Ben exclaimed from the bench.

"Hey, that girl just used June's old emergency evasion moves!," Ray-Ray called out.

"And I know super-speed when I see it!," Violet Parr said. "Something's going on here."

The Cosmos then subbed Yancy and Michael for Ricky and Emil, while the All-Stars subbed Danny, Jake, and June, for Timmy, Stitch, and Danielle. Oswald then passed the ball to Stitch who then passed it to Dennis.

He rushed for the hoop, but Ricky, Bobby, and Emil blocked his way.

Unable to get a clear shot, he passed to Tony who was then immediately blocked by Francis and Ricky.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Clark?!," Ricky taunted. Unable to shoot, Tony passed the ball to Timmy.

"Oh boy," Timmy said as he caught the ball.

"The buck-tooth kid!," Emil pointed at him.

Timmy looks around and realizes Emil meant him as Emil, Bobby, Ricky, and Francis charge at him. Without thinking, he passes the ball to Trixie Tang on the sidelines with the cheerleaders, causing them to gasp at this. The four male Cosmos see this and they charge at her. The other cheerleaders jump out of the way, but Trixie and two waterboys weren't so lucky as Ricky zoomed with a streak of green light, and tackled Trixie, while the others tackled the two waterboys. Everyone flinched at this.

" _And we have a massive pile up on the sidelines as the Cosmos_ "

"Daddy, I want a new pony," Trixie said, dazed.

"Nice going, Timmy," Dennis said as the other All-Stars, glared at him.

"What? She was wide open!," Timmy said sheepishly. He was then subbed out for Bubbles, while Francis was subbed for A.D.

It was the Cosmo's ball. A.D. inbounded it to Emil, who dribbled it up the court. Danielle and Stitch tried to stop him, but using his rapid agility, he spun past them and backhand passed the ball to Bobby, who quickly passed it to Ricky, who zoomed with a streak of green and dunked it, earning two more points.

 **Cosmos: 06**

 **All-Stars: 00**

"Hey, isn't that my power?," Buttercup called out in recognition of Ricky's powers.

As Bobby hi-fived Joanna, the All-Stars took possession with Tony dribbling the ball up the court then passed the ball to Dennis who, runs up the court, dribbling the ball.

"Watch the paint!," Dennis said as he passed the ball to Tony. Tony then passed to Bubbles who found herself surrounded by Emil and A.D., now in ghost form.

"Dennis!," Bubbles said as she tossed the ball into the air. Dennis spun past Ricky jumped off A.D.'s back, then caught and dunked the ball before for anyone could stop him, scoring the All-Stars first points.

 **Cosmos: 06**

 **All-Stars: 02**

"What the-come on you wimps, get eyes on him!," Pete snarled and banged his fist as the other Cosmos booed from the bench. Back on the court, it was Cosmos ball.

"Nice shot, Dennis" Bubbles said. Ricky inbounded to Joanna, who moved up the court.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on. Come on. Get back on defense, Bubbles," Dennis said as the All-Stars ran to catch up.

Joanna took a jump shot from just over the three-point line. The ball was caught by Ricky, who slammed it into the hoop, earning two more points.

 **Cosmos: 08**

 **All-Stars: 02**

"Way to go!," Harold shouted. The All-Stars called a time out, and subbed out Stitch and Tony for Gwen and Ben, while the Cosmos subbed A.D. and Joanna for Amy and Maylene.

Dennis then inbounded the ball to Ben, who dribbled it up the court and soon found himself in a whirlwind as Amy, Maylene, and Ricky, zipped around him in streaks of pink, blue and green.

"Hey, those look like me, Bubbles, and Buttercup's powers," Blossom exclaimed from the All-Stars bench. Waiting for an opening, Ben saw one and passed it through to Bubbles, who dribbled past Emil, and passed it to Dennis, who sank the first three-pointer of the game.

 **Cosmos: 08**

 **All-Stars: 05**

"Come on, we got powers, use them!," Pete snapped.

It was then Cosmos' ball and Bobby decided to pass to Ricky, who then barreled right through and knocked over Ben and Danielle.

Oswald blew the whistle and called Ricky for an offensive charge, giving possession back to the All-Stars. Pete took that opportunity to bench Ricky and Emil and send in Harold and Navid, while the All-Stars coaches subbed Danielle and Gwen for Darrell and Blossom.

Dennis inbounded to Darrell, who dribbled the ball up the court and soon found Navid dressed up somewhat like a grey version of El Tigre, attempting to use the Spin Cyclone move trying to make a steal. Darrell quickly passed the ball to Ben, who then tried to go for a layup but then slipped and fell in a patch of ice right at the bottom of the basket created by Bobby and Maylene.

The ball bounced freely, and Blossom and Dennis scrambled for it, but it was picked up by an invisible force that dribbled it up the court. Bubbles tried to stop it, but she was bounced away into the crowd by a force field that suddenly popped up. The force then lobbed the ball to Amy, who then sunk it into the hoop. The force then became visible, revealing itself to be Harold.

 **Cosmos: 10**

 **All-Stars: 05**

"Now that's what I'm talking about!," Emil cheered.

"Hey, I think those were my super-powers," Violet said to the other cheerleaders from the sidelines.

"And were those my El Tigre powers?!," Manny, another reserve player said from the bench. Daryl looked on, now very suspicious about what was happening. Meanwhile, the All-Star coaches subbed Ben and Bubbles out and Tony and Buttercup in.

With the quarter now half over, Blossom inbounded to Darrell who dribbled the ball up the court, and made a quick pass to Dennis. Bobby suddenly popped in surprise and startled him, causing Dennis to pass the ball to Buttercup. Maylene then knocked the ball loose and it rolled away. Both Buttercup and Harold grabbed and struggled before Oswald blew the whistle.

" _And with that, the Cosmos take possession. And looks like there'll be some more substitutions taking place,_ " Phineas commentated. At that, the Cosmos subbed Maylene and Harold for the twins Virgil and Virgo and the All-Stars subbed Darrell and Blossom for Bart and Jimmy.

Navid then inbounded the ball to Virgil and Virgo, who then took each other's hands and super-sped up the court. Jimmy and Buttercup tried to block them, but the twins sped right past them and lobbed the ball to Navid, who then made another dunk for the Cosmos.

 **Cosmos: 12**

 **All-Stars: 05**

In the audience, Mas y Menos were there and noticed Virgil and Virgo's play.

"¡Hey ,creo que los dos están usando nuestros poderes! _**(Hey, I think those two are using our powers!)**_ ," Mas exclaimed.

"¡Sí, creo que tienes razón, hermano! _**(Yeah, I think you're right, brother!)**_ ," Menos agreed.

With it being All-Stars ball, Dennis inbounded to Bart, who moved up the court and was soon blocked off by Amy. Bart quickly passed the ball to Jimmy who used his super-brain power to quickly maneuver his way around Bobby. However, Navid quickly blocked him off, and the twins had Dennis double-teamed.

Quickly looking around, Jimmy saw Tony wide open and passed the ball to him. Catching, Tony used his shoes Hyper Jump function and went for a slam dunk, earning two more points for the All-Stars.

 **Cosmos: 12**

 **All-Stars: 07**

"How did he do that?!," Pete exclaimed as he banged his fist angrily.

The game continued on. Throughout the rest of the quarter, both teams played vicariously. The All-Stars were doing decent, but the Cosmos had the upper hand for the most part with the stolen powers (which everyone still had suspicions about)

Finally, the final buzzer sounded, with the Cosmos taking a substantial lead over the All-Stars.

 **Cosmos: 29**

 **All-Stars: 16**

" _And so ends the championships first quarter_ ," Ferb commentated.

" _The Cosmos maintain a decent lead over the All-Stars, 29 to 16_ ," Marv added. " _But it's still early and still anyone's game._ "

"We'll be back with the second quarter in a few minutes," Phineas finished.

 _A/N: Well, the game has begun, and so far, the All-Stars are doing decent, but not good enough to stop the Cosmos with their powers. Also, surprised that no one's put two and two together about the Cosmos having the All-Stars' powers yet. Will anyone do so? Find out on the next part, coming soon!_


	7. Second Quarter & Halftime

_A/N: Last time, the Championship game began with the Cosmo's using the All-Stars powers to take the lead. Now we go to the second quarter. Will the All-Stars start beating back their rivals? Find out in Quarter 2, now!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 5: Second Quarter & Halftime**

It was now halfway into the second quarter of the game. The All-Stars were doing their best, but were still struggling against the Cosmos who were still dominating with their pilfered powers.

 **Cosmos: 40**

 **All-Stars: 24**

The All-Stars' lineup was now Dennis, Tony, Timmy, Bubbles, and Gwen, while the Cosmos' was Bobby, Michael, Maylene, Emil, and Francis. Bobby passed the ball to Emil. Bubbles and Timmy move in through defense, but Emil jumped and flipped over them and off Fourarms-Francis chest and then lobbed to Maylene who flew down in a pink streak with a slam-dunk.

" _And another dunk by Teal. That puts her at 12/12 for her field goal attempts_ ," Marv Albert commentated.

 **Cosmos: 42**

 **All-Stars: 24**

"Yes!," Pete exclaimed from the Cosmos' bench as the other players cheered loudly.

"Yo, Dennis, Dennis!," Tony called as he inbounded to Dennis, but before he could move anywhere he found all five Cosmos surrounding him.

"What now, superstar?!," they all said together.

"Dennis, to me!, To me!," Bubbles called to Dennis to pass to her.

"To you? You mean to me?," Timmy said as he came and blocked Bubbles' path trying to get Dennis to pass to pass to him.

"Get out the way, Timmy! This one's mine!," Bubbles yelled.

"No way! This one's mine!," Timmy snapped.

"Not unless it's yours to turnover–again!"

The two then began to fight, until, Dennis unable to get past the quintuple team, passed to both of them. Unprepared for this, the ball hit them both in the head and sent them sprawling to the ground. They both sat up and rubbed their heads.

"Nice going, Tim-Bucktooth!"

"No, you nice going, PowerPuff-less Girl!"

Francis-as-Fourarms then picked up the ball which was right near them.

"I'll take that for you," he said as he ran to the hoop, dribbling the ball. "Now kids, don't try this at home!"

He slam-dunked it earning the Cosmos two more points.

 **Cosmos: 44**

 **All-Stars: 24**

"Oh, man!," Jake growled. Dennis and Tony walked over to the two and stood them on their feet.

"Quit fooling around, and get your head in the game!," he snapped at them both.

"Yeah, trash-talk them, not each other!," Tony added in.

"Sorry,"

The All-Star coaches called a timeout and, Timmy and Bubbles were subbed out, with, Danielle and June taking their place. Meanwhile, the Cosmos' subbed out Maylene, Emil, and Michael, replacing them with Navid, Harold, and Ricky.

It was now All-Stars ball, and Tony inbounded to June, who quickly dribbled up the court with Danielle and Gwen along with her. The three girls soon found themselves blocked off by Bobby, Francis-as-Diamondhead and Ricky.

"Let's see you try to get by me, dolls!," Ricky taunted.

"DOLLS?!," the three girls sneered. June then bounced the ball of Francis's chest, Gwen jumped and flipped right over Bobby and caught it, and then passed it Danielle who bounced herself off Harold's force field, and dunked the ball, sending the All-Star's bench and the crowd into cheers.

 **Cosmos: 44**

 **All-Stars: 26**

"And, as Coach Lola's said, don't ever call us, 'dolls'," Gwen said as the three girls walked away from the dumbfounded boys.

"Now that's girl power," Joanna said, impressed by their working together.

"Nice work, ladies," Tony said as the team got back on defense.

"Thanks, Danny," Danielle said.

"Okay, time to kick our game up a notch," Bobby said to the others, determined to avenge the embarrassment suffered. "Pass the world to the other players."

From there, the Cosmos started to really tap into their stolen powers. It was now the Cosmo's ball. Ricky had it and dribbled it down the court, with Dennis and Tony blocking him.

"Where's your defense, boy?," Bobby said as he grabbed and spuns Dennis and Tony around, incapacitating them. Before anyone else could react, Ricky zoomed though the air in a green streak of light and slam dunked the ball.

 **Cosmos: 46**

 **All-Stars: 26**

For the rest of the second quarter, the Cosmos continued to steal, force turnovers and score basket after basket with the stolen powers, increasing their lead more and more. All the while those on the bench, sans A.J., cheered and Pete grinned evilly at what was happening.

Finally in the last few seconds, Bobby used his ghost powers made one last slam dunk, putting the Cosmos ahead by 48.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 26**

The buzzer then went off, and Oswald blew his whistle.

"Halftime!," he called.

" _And wow, what a dismal way to close out the worst first half ever for the Cosmos,"_ Phineas commentated disappointingly. _"They trail the Cosmos by almost fifty points going into the second half._ "

" _Indeed, and their perfect season seems to be slipping away by the minute_ ," Ferb added.

" _We can only hope Oscar Proud, Wizard Kelly and Bugs and Lola Bunny will have a plan to turn this game around_ ," Marv added. " _The score at the half; the Cosmos, 74 and the All-Stars, 26. I'll see you all in a moment for the halftime show_."

Meanwhile, as most of the Cosmos celebrated their first half victory and headed to their locker room, the All-Stars, their cheerleaders and coaches, and even Sparkle the All-Star, all slouched off to their locker room, most being upset at the humungous lead their rivals had taken and figuring the game was as good as over now.

"Public humiliation, here we come," Brianna Buttowski whined.

"This our worst game ever," June groaned.

"Yeah, in the history of the school too," Jimmy added.

"Come on, guys, keep your heads up. We got a whole another half to play," Coach Proud said.

"That's right, anything could happen in the next half," Coach Kelly added.

"But dude, look at the score," Bart pointed out, pointing towards the scoreboard. "It's 74 to 26. No way we can catch up now."

"We might as well kiss the championship and our perfect season goodbye," Ben added.

"Don't worry, guys, if there's a will, there's a way," Dennis said, trying to raise everyone's spirits.

"And we'll find that way," Darrell agreed with his brother.

"Yeah, well you'd better guys," Dionne said as she walked next to her brothers.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ToonSchool gang had seen the game and how sad everyone was, and decided they had to go see to their friends.

"Come on we'd better go check on them," Ash said.

"Yeah, definitely," Lilo said as they, several other students (including the teams waterboys), and even Mickey and Minnie headed to the All-Star's locker room. As this happened, Baljeet Tjinder and Sheldon Lee, watched the Cosmos still celebrating as they headed to their locker room, and remembered their uses of powers that resembled those that the All-Stars had lost. It was time to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all…

* * *

Later at the Cosmos' locker room, the players burst in the door, still cheering and hi-fiving, and celebrating their domination of the first half. All except A.J., who walked in the door, solemn and disappointed with his friends. Just then a familiar voice cleared their throat, stopping the celebration.

"Coach Pete," Navid said as Pete lit a cigar.

"Alright," Pete said as he strutted towards his players. "Not bad for the first half. We just got to keep this up, the champion will belong to us."

"Hey, ain't no problem, Coach, we already got them on the ropes," Bobby said to Pete.

"And it's all thanks to your strategy that we managed to get so far ahead of them in the first place," A.D. added.

"Yeah, I mean, using that Atomic Vacuum thing to steal the superpowers from the best players on the All-Stars and some others for us was the most genius plan ever," Ricky added.

"Do you even hear yourselves right now?," A.J. snapped. "Do you guys even hear the words coming out of your mouths."

"Here we go again, A.J.," Michael groaned. "You just have to be such a buzzkill."

"I'd rather be a buzzkill than a low-down, dirty cheater! This is wrong and you all know it!"

"Geez, Yorke, you are such a wet blanket!," Amy whined.

"And you're a snob and dirty rat!"

"How dare you!"

The room then erupted in a full-fledged argument between A.J. and all the others. But little did anyone know, Baljeet and Sheldon are hiding up in the vents overhead and they overheard the conversation.

"They stole our friends powers, and with an Atomic Vacuum," Sheldon asked in shock.

"Then that means they've been cheating. I knew something was wrong with them!" Baljeet added. Back in the locker room, Pete caught a whiff of a strange odor in the air.

"SHUT UP!," he shouted with the stomp of his foot, stopping the argument. He sniffed the air again. "Something smells funny in here."

Virgil and Virgo sniffed their armpits, thinking it was them that were the odor's cause.

"It's probably just us coach," said Virgil.

"Yeah, we have been playing rather hard after all," added Virgo.

"No it's not any of you, it's like a mix of axel grease and Indian curry," Pete said. Up in the ventilation, Sheldon and Baljeet gasped as they realized that the thing Pete could smell–was the two of them!

"Come on, let's get out of here, quick!," Baljeet said. Sheldon nodded but as they started to move, the floor of the vent they were in sudden creaked and started to cave.

"Oh-no," Sheldon said. The vent then gave way and the two then crashed down into the Cosmos' locker room. As they recovered, they found themselves surrounded by the angry Cosmos and Pete.

"Well, well, well," Bobby said. "If it isn't the Hindu nerd and Robot Lover Boy!"

"Hey, uh, wait, this isn't the All-Stars locker room," Sheldon said trying to act innocent, but he could tell from the angry looks on the Cosmos faces that they' weren't buying it.

"So thought you could spy on ol' Pete and his team, eh?," Pete sneered.

"Well, uh, we were looking to sneak to the All-Stars' room, but since we're here, how about an exclusive?," Baljeet said sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, i-it could make you big!," Sheldon added nervously.

"Oh, we have an exclusive for you too: SPYING JOURNALISTS CLOBBERED BY COSMOS!," Bobby said as he and the other Cosmos fired up their powers and approached the two nerds.

Baljeet and Sheldon hugged each other in fear as the Cosmos came in closer…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the All-Star's locker room, the team was a big sorry mess. Most of the players had become demoralized by the dismal first half and were already accepting their seemingly inevitable defeat. Coaches Proud, Kelly, Bugs and Lola, along with the rest of the gang, the cheerleaders, and Mickey and Minnie who had come to try and help cheer them up. Also present were Phineas and Ferb (who had taken a break from their commentator duties), as well as Buford, Brad and Tuck Carbunkle (their equipment managers/towel boys), Kick Buttowski, and Mas y Menos.

"This is the worst night of my entire life," Ben said sadly.

"I know. Without our powers, they slaughtered us out there," Jake agreed.

"Yeah. Over a week ago, we we're being looked at as the greatest basketball team in ToonSchool's history," Blossom said with despair in her voice. "Now we're going to be known as the team who blew the best perfect season ever in a blowout loss to our rivals the Cosmos."

"Speaking of which, those powers they had, I noticed they were very similar to all of yours that were lost," Jimmy said, as he suspiciously thought. The others thought on it to. Could it be…?

"Now come on everyone," Coach Proud said, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "I know things look bad right know. But we can't lose hope after just one half."

"That's right," Coach Kelly agreed. "And trust me, as an ex-professional player and 8-time champion, I know how you feel. I've been in this situation hundreds of times before.

"Yeah, but I bet you and the teams you've played with never been down by nearly 50 points by halftime," Danielle reminded him.

"Well, no. But it doesn't matter to us. Whether we were down by five points, ten points, 20 or even 50, there was only one thing that was for certain to us: we still had a chance to win. And the same goes for you guys too, without your powers."

Seeing that they are right, Dennis stood up.

"You know what the coaches are right," he said with determination. "We're still in this, everybody. We've got to come together and believe in ourselves. If we can do that, we can come back to win this game and the championship."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door flew open to reveal Baljeet and Sheldon, who both looked a total mess: their hair was frazzled, they both had black eyes and were covered in bruises and burns, their clothes were torn, ripped, and burned and smoke was trailing off of them. Everyone was stunned.

"Baljeet?!" Phineas, Ferb and Isabella asked in shock.

"Sheldon?!" Jenny, Brad and Tuck asked in the same way.

"Wow, those two look like just had a close encounter with a giant bug zapper or something," Bloo joked, to which Mac elbowed him in the stomach.

Baljeet and Sheldon, both dazed, walked towards everyone as they said "Cosmos…the Cosmos!" The two then fell facedown on the ground. Everyone rushed to help them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Lilo asked.

"What happened?" Haley Long asked.

"Who did this?" Darrell demanded.

"The Cosmos," Sheldon told them.

"What?" Danny gasped.

"Why?" Buford asked.

"Well, Sheldon and I were eavesdropping on them in their locker room, they caught us and…well the rest explains itself. But you're not gonna believe what we heard them discussing."

"What? What did you hear?" Tony asked.

"Well you know how the Cosmos were using powers very similar to the ones you all lost?," Sheldon asked. The ones who had lost powers all replied, "Yeah."

"Well believe it or not, those actually are your powers!"

"Huh?" everyone asked in confusion.

"It turns out, Pete purchased this Atomic Vaccum device from Jimmy's old foe, Professor Calamitous," Baljeet explained.

"And he used it to covertly steal the powers from all of you guys, and give them to his own players in order to crush us and win the championship," Sheldon finished and he and Baljeet sat down in exhaustion. Everyone gasped in shock over what they had heard. Pete was the one behind their lost powers, and why they were getting clobbered in the game so badly?

"So that explains everything that's happened," Dennis said.

"I knew it! I knew those were our superpowers they were using!," Ben claimed.

"Me too. I can't believe those slimy, rotten jerks would do something like this!," Buttercup added.

"Yeah, and I can't believe my daredevil abilities even count as powers," Kick added in.

"Question now, is what are we gonna do about it?," Danny asked.

"Why not just expose them? They'll get disqualified, and you guys'll win by default?," Bloo suggested.

"That's…actually not too bad an idea, Bloo," Gwen replied.

"Actually, it's a very bad idea," Darrell responded. Everyone then looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, Dar?," Penny said.

"Because then people will hold that default thing against us forever, and treat us like we didn't earn it, even though the other team did cheat," Darrell reasoned with everyone. "Is that how we want to be remembered?"

Everyone looked around with thought and uncertainty at Darrell's words.

"He's right, I don't want to have a default label on me," Dash said.

"Me neither, and this is coming from someone who hasn't played a second this whole game," Manny added.

"So now what? We go back out there, the Cosmos will just finish us off with our own powers," Bart put in.

"Then there's only one thing for us to do: forfeit and spare ourselves any more embarrassment," Timmy said.

"Yeah, I agree," Bubbles agreed.

"It would be the sensible thing to do," Blossom said. Most of the other players all voice their agreement.

"You can't quit!," Mickey said. "The whole school's counting on you guys!"

"Yeah, what about all the other students and teachers, and your friends and families, who came all this way to see you guys?," Minnie said.

"And what about us, your friends?," Tommy asked.

"Well, sorry, but you're faith was misplaced. It's official, the ToonSchool All-Stars are calling it quits," Timmy said with most of the rest of the team backing him up.

Everyone was shocked and very upset at the decision, but none was more so than Dennis. His whole team wanted to give up and just throw everything away, all because of their rivals' cheating. Was this really the end…?

…

"…No," Dennis said with fierce determination. He wasn't about to let his team go out like this. Not after everything they'd been through. "No, this ain't happening, man!"

"It's already official, Dennis. Nothing you can do," Timmy said.

"Listen, Tim-Bucktooth! I didn't join this team, and lead it all the way here just to get my butt whipped by a bunch of dirty, slimy, cheating Cosmos." Dennis said as he got into Timmy's face and made him faint from his overwhelming determination, before turning back to everyone else. "And I'm not going out like that! And you shouldn't want to go out like that! The only reason they're winning is cause we're letting them win, and we're letting them push us around, with our own abilities! We gotta fight 'em back! We gotta take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces, and show them they can't come to _our_ home, on _our_ turf, in _our_ stadium, and use _our_ powers, to win _our_ championship, and spoil _our_ perfect season!"

"You know what, Dennis is right you guys! I'm not giving up either," Tony added as he stood up and stood next to his friend.

"And me neither!," Darrell agreeing and standing up with them.

"And me!," Daryl added, standing up too.

"And me!," Danny, June, and Jake agreed as they too stood up as well. Dennis was pleased to see his friends supporting the team.

"Now the rest of you, what do you say: are you in or out?," Dennis said. But to his dismay the rest of the team and about half of the cheerleaders and the towel/waterboys had dozed off.

Coaches Proud, Kelly, Bugs and Lola walked up to them as did Mickey, Minnie, and the rest of the ToonSchool gang.

"Eh, finished? Eh, great speech and all, doc. You had them riveted," Bugs said.

"I don't suppose you're gonna pull off another 'Secret Stuff' thing are you?," Lilo asked the two rabbits.

"Sorry, not this time," Lola replied.

"So how do we re-inspire the kids?," Coach Proud asked. "We need everyone on the same page here, or we have no chance at a comeback."

"I agree with you, Proud. It's as my old coach used to say: inspiration can be both a great strength and a great weakness," Coach Kelly said.

Suddenly, hearing that last word stirred something in Jimmy's head, and inside, electrolytes swirled throughout his brain, which then projected an idea.

"Brain Blast! That's it!," Jimmy said. Everybody looked at him with wonder.

"What's it?!," everyone asked.

"That's how we beat the Cosmos. They might have stolen your powers, but that also means they stole your weaknesses too!"

Everybody, especially the All-Stars players, suddenly realized what Jimmy meant.

"Of course, and if we could exploit our own weaknesses with them…," Tony said.

"Then we would pull of a big comeback…," Jake added.

"And that championship will be ToonSchool's once more!," Penny Proud finished.

"But how are you all gonna know everyone's weaknesses?," Phineas asked.

"Not to worry, I have a database of every super-powered student in the school and every said student's weakness on hand in my super-expandible Mega-HyperCube," Jimmy replied as he took a computer and larger version of his patented HyperCube out of a backpack in his locker.

"How did you–never mind, don't want to know," Bloo said as everyone gathered around and one by one, were given their "weaknesses" from the Cube as the others watched.

"You know, this sort of feels like we're stooping to their level to win, you guys," Timmy pointed out.

"Look, you wanna win or not, Turner?," Dennis asked.

"In that case, I'll take it," Timmy said as he took a "weakness" from the Cube.

"Alright, kids, now how about we go out and kick some Cosmo butt, huh?!," Coach Kelly asked.

"Yeah, let's bring that championship home where it belongs," Coach Proud added.

"You heard them! Everyone, hands in!," Dennis said as everyone in the locker room, including the gang, and the other supporters and such all put their hands in. "Ready?! 1, 2, 3…"

"ALL-STARS!," everyone shouted. They all then headed out the locker room, looking to turn the game around with their regained confidence.

 _A/N: So the truth is out, and the All-Stars are reinvigorated. Will it be enough for them to mount a comeback and win against the Cosmos? Find out in half number two, coming very soon!_


	8. All-Star Resurgance

_A/N: Last time, the distraught All-Stars learned the truth about what happened to their powers and got a resurgence in confidence by deciding to use their own weaknesses against the Cosmos. Time to find out just how it'll all play out._

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 6: All-Star Resurgence**

The All-Stars, cheerleaders, and supporters all surged out onto the court to the crowd's cheers, with the latter two returning to the sidelines and the stands. The Cosmos were there waiting, and both teams growled at each other fiercely. The All-Stars were now ready for a comeback.

Dennis, Tony, Jimmy, Jake, and Gwen got in position for the All-Stars, and Bobby, Michael, Ricky, Joanna, and A.D. did for the Cosmos. It was Cosmos' ball. Bobby quickly inbounded to Ricky, who then started to dribble up the court. But suddenly, Jimmy, flies in using rocket shoes, and steals the ball, before Ricky even realizes it. Jimmy flies up the court as the All-Stars come back on offense.

"Jimmy, over here!," Tony called. Jimmy stopped, hovered and then lobbed the ball in the air.

"Heads up, Tony," he called out. Using the Jump function on his shoes, Tony leapt, caught and dunked the ball, sending the crowd and All-Stars bench into cheers.

" _And Tony Clark with a spectacular dunk to start off the second half!,_ " Marv commentated.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 26**

"No! Boooo!," Pete cried out, as the rest of the Cosmos and their supporters booed.

The Cosmos took possession. A.D. inbounded the ball to Michael, who transformed into dragon form, and flew up for a slam-dunk. But, suddenly he found himself caught in a net, which suddenly forced him to shift back and fall back to the court.

"Hey, get me out of here!," he cried. Jake stood over him with a net cannon.

"Nothing beats a dragon like it's worst weakness: a net made of sphinx hair!," Jake said with a smile. Michael groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Shortly afterward, Jimmy and Jake were subbed out for Danny and Danielle, and Michael had been subbed out for Amy. Gwen had taken possession of the ball and passed it to Dennis who pushed it for a layup. Quickly, Bobby and A.D. went ghost and attempted to block him.

"Hey, think fast!," Danny called out as he and Danielle each threw a piece of ecto-ranium at the two. Upon catching them, Bobby and A.D. were suddenly shocked and fell down, allowing Dennis to complete the layup.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 28**

"What was that?!," Bobby growled.

"Just a little anti-ghost element we like to call ecto-ranium," Danielle snickered as she and Danny hi-fived.

* * *

Following that, A.D. was subbed out for Maylene. The Cosmos took possession of the ball, as Ricky, Amy, and Maylene used their PowerPuff powers to fly around with the ball in hand in one of the Girls' power plays. They headed for the basket to score, when suddenly they flew into a glass pane like flies at a windshield, stopping them in their tracks and causing them to loose the ball to Danny, who then dribbled it up the court again and made a basket.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 30**

"Nice going, Gwen," Tony called to Gwen, who'd conjured up the pane with magic.

"No problem," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Following this, Gwen and Danielle were subbed out for Ben and Bart, and Amy and Ricky were subbed out for Yancy and Francis.

The Cosmos were in possession. Yancy and Francis (in the form of Fourarms) moved up the court with the ball in possession. With Yancy guarding him, Francis ran for another slam-dunk, but Bart, Tony, and Ben all super-glued the court, causing both to be stuck.

Danny then stole the ball, passed it up to Dennis, who then dribbled it up and hit a three-point shot.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 33**

"Now that's teamwork!," Coach Proud said from the sidelines.

"Best I've seen since my day," Coach Kelly agreed.

"Nice work there, kids!" Bugs yelled.

"Keep it up, guys!," Lola added in.

* * *

After taking ten minutes to clean up the glue from the court the game resumed. Danny and Tony were subbed out for Darrell and June, while Maylene was subbed out for Navid.

As Navid and Joanna attempted to move up the court with the ball and the other Cosmos, Bart used a water gun to squirt water onto Navid's belt, causing it to short out and him to lose his El Tigre powers and suit. He quickly passed behind him to Joanna. June attempted to block her, but Joanna jumped over her…and landed and slipped on a puddle left behind, losing the ball as a result.

Dennis quickly look possession of the ball and dribbled it up the court with everyone including Darrell close behind him.

"Old school, put it up for me, little bro!," Darrell called out, as Dennis lobbed the ball into the air, allowing Darrell to bring it in for the finger-roll, sending most of the crowd into hysterics.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 35**

* * *

After that, Navid and Joanna were subbed out for Harold and Emil, while Bart and Ben were subbed for Timmy and Stitch.

Using his invisibility, Harold attempted to sneak by the All-Stars…only to be shot by paintballs by Timmy, ruining his invisibility. He passed the ball to Emil who tried to barrel through the All-Stars, only to be literally stopped in his tracks by Stitch.

Using his extra arms, Stitch took the ball from Emil and passed it to June, who then passed it to Timmy. With Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as wristbands, Timmy was able to pull off an impressive jump shot.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 37**

"I love our son!," Mrs. Turner cried out in the stands.

"I knew he'd make us proud by joining this team!," Mr. Turner agreed.

"I LOVE YOU, TIMMY!," Tootie, Vicky's sister cheered.

* * *

Later on, Yancy and Francis were subbed out for Virgil and Virgo, while Darrell, June, and Stitch were subbed for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Using the same super-speed/force field combo from Dash and Violet Parr, the twins and Harold moved the ball up the court, and then Emil passed it to Bobby who then flew up for a dunk…only for Blossom to suddenly appear and swat the ball away.

"Now, Bubbles!," she said to Bubbles, who nodded as she caught the ball and dribbled up the court with everyone else in hot pursuit. The twins quickly caught up to her.

"Nowhere to go now, sweetie!," they cackled.

"Except up! Buttercup!," she replied as she tossed the ball up in the air. Buttercup jumped on the twins heads caught the ball, and quickly dunked it.

"Take that, Cosmo jerks!," she said as the crowd and All-Star bench went wild.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 39**

"That's my girls!," Professor Utonium cheered.

* * *

The All-Stars continued to press-on with their comeback throughout the quarter. Dennis had the ball now and he dribbled around, dodging Harold, Yancy and Emil. But they missed and failed, as Michael backhand layup-ed the ball into the hoop, earning two more points for the team. The crowd cheered.

Later on, A.D. inbounded to Ricky and Navid.

"Let's teach these falling stars a lesson, guys!," Ricky said as the two ran for the All-Star's basket. As they did, Timmy came up behind them with a fishing pole (Wanda), which he cast off and pulled off Ricky's game shorts. Feeling a breeze below Ricky stopped to see his short gone and himself in his orange briefs. He dropped the ball and covered himself with his jersey in embarrassment.

"Nice briefs, Ricky!," Danielle called out. Everyone in the stadium laughed at this (save for the Cosmos, who were just downright embarrassed), even the announcers.

" _Now that's something you don't see every game_ ," Marv commentated.

" _Losing your shorts in the middle of a game, how embarrassing_ ," Phineas agreed.

" _Embarrassing doesn't even begin to cover it_ ," Ferb finished as back on the court, an angry and humiliated Ricky took back his shorts from Timmy.

* * *

The All-Stars were becoming unstoppable in the second half. Stitch dribbled past and scored over Francis. Dennis spun around Joanna and Bobby, before tossing the ball into the basket. Bubbles jumped and landed into her sisters' hands, and they propelled her into the air. She flipped forward several times, and then dunked the ball, which then hit Michael in the head.

 **Cosmos: 74**

 **All-Stars: 57**

* * *

The All-Stars' comeback continued throughout the rest of the third quarter and into the fourth, though the Cosmos were able . Bobby, Joanna, and Ricky charged in with the ball looking to score. But they were stopped by Gwen and Jake who threw a bunch of PokéSmoke Balls, blinding them, allowing Tony to steal the ball. He dribbled it down the court, jumped and slammed it hard into the basket, sending the crowd into cheers.

 **Cosmos: 76**

 **All-Stars: 71**

"That's how you do it, little bro!," Lee Clark cheered as did the rest of the Clark family.

* * *

Soon after, Darrell jumped up as A.D. and Emil tried to stop him. But Darrell slammed the ball into the basket, hitting Emil (who was underneath it) in the head in the process.

 **Cosmos: 76**

 **All-Stars: 73**

Francis (in Fourarms form) took point on guarding Blossom, who did a behind-the-back pass to Dennis, causing Francis to trip and fall over his own feet. Dennis then put up a three-pointer to tie the game.

 **Cosmos: 76**

 **All-Stars: 76**

"Gammit!," Pete fumed with fury as the rest of the Cosmos and their supporters booed as loud as possible. The team had lost so much ground in second half it was ridiculous.

The only one who was happy about this was A.J. who'd been on the bench all game for refusing to participate in the power-stealing scheme.

" _Oh wow, the All-Stars are just humiliating the Cosmos this half!_ ," Marv commentated.

" _I know, Marv. These guys are big, they're angry, and believe me they're way out of control!_ ," Phineas added.

" _But one thing's for certain, they don't like to look bad_ ," Ferb finished.

* * *

The Cosmos, now in possession, ran up the court with the ball…only for Buttercup and Danielle to douse them in red paint. The entire crowd laughed at this…except for a Scyther and Electabuzz in the audience who almost immediately became enraged, charged down from the stands and attacked the Cosmos.

Dropping the ball, the Cosmos scattered trying to get away from the enraged Pokémon, while Bart grabbed the ball, jumped onto Francis' (as DiamondHead) back, and leapt into the air Michael-Jordan style, and brought home a slam-dunk, sending the crowd wild as the All-Stars took the lead for the first time in the game.

 **Cosmos: 76**

 **All-Stars: 78**

"Woohoo!," Bart's father Homer cheered.

"Yeah, baby!," Dionne cheered from the sidelines.

"Way to go, Bart!," Lisa cheered as well. But there was only one thing that could stop the celebration and the All-Stars amazing comeback upset: Pete!

"TIMEOOOOOUUUUUT!," he bellowed, stopping the game.

The players all headed back to their respective benches. For the All-Stars, it was a celebratory situation.

"Alright, guys. We're right back in this game, just like I told you. Come on, now. Let's just keep it up and the championship will be ours!," Dennis said as the All-Stars celebrated.

"Great work, guys!," Tommy said as the rest of the main gang came down to see them.

"Yeah, that was incredible out there!," Lilo added.

"Yeah, you just gotta just hold this lead just for a little while longer and the championship will be ToonSchool's!," Daryl pointed out.

"That's just what we intend to do," Tony said. "Right guys?!,"

"Right!," the All-Stars shouted. Back at the Cosmos' bench however the situation was much different.

"What is going on! Last half, we had these All-Star chumps on the ropes see? And now we're the ones on the ropes! What's going on?!," Pete snarled at the players. He was furious at the way things had turned out in the second half so far, far contrary to what he'd hoped.

"I don't know, Coach. It's like something motivated them to stand up to us!," Bobby said.

"Not to mention I think they might be using their power's weaknesses against us," Harold added in.

"And with Jackson and Clark leading them, that all makes a deadly combo for us," Joanna added.

"Well, sounds to me like karma's catching up to you guys!," A.J. said smugly as he walked over to his teammates.

"Hey, whose side are you on, Yorke?," Michael protested.

"Yeah, whose side?," the twins added. The rest of the Cosmos asked this too. They were getting tired of A.J. and his putdowns of them.

"The side of all things fair and just, which in your case, this is not, and you know it!," A.J. said.

"Shut it, punk! As for Clark and Jackson, I want those two brought down no matter what it takes!"

"Hey, Fat Cat!," a voice called from across the court. It was Dennis and Tony, who was with Daryl, June, Danny, and Jake with him. The All-Stars had overheard everything and they'd had enough. The creep Pete had stolen their powers, and hurt Sheldon and Baljeet. It was time they taught the devious feline a lesson.

Pete and the Cosmos turned to see the five with them.

"Are you two talking to me?," he sneered.

"Yeah, we're talking to you," Dennis growled.

"You want a piece of us? Come and get it!," Tony added.

Pete snickered wickedly as he, Bobby, Michael, Joanna, Yancy, and Francis walked over to the six All-Stars. The teams, cheerleaders, and whole crowd watching in surprise.

"Uh-oh," Emil said, amused.

"So what'd you have in mind, eh?," Pete asked.

"Well, we know that you stole our powers to give to your own players," Danny said with a frown.

"And we know what you did to Sheldon and Baljeet in the locker room," Jake added.

"Well they shouldn't have spied on us," Yancy mentioned.

"So what are you gonna do, expose us?," Michael asked.

"Well, that's what we wanted to do," June said.

"But they had something else in mind," Daryl said, pointing at Dennis and Tony.

"Which is?," Joanna asked curiously.

"How about we raise the stakes a little bit?," Dennis responded.

"Hmm…raise them how exactly?," Francis asked curiously.

"Well basically, if we win, you all have to return the powers back to the ones you stole them: to both our teammates and the other students," Tony said.

"Okay. But what if _we_ win?," Pete asked.

"If you win…," Dennis said.

"Uh-huh."

…

"… You get the two of us. Meaning we transfer to Lunar Pacific and play for the Cosmos."

The All-Stars, the rest of the gang, and the crowd, including the Jackson and Clark families, all gasped in horror. The Cosmos laughed at this. Dennis and Tony were willing give themselves up to their rivals if the Cosmos won?

"You got a good deal, there Coach. Take it!," Bobby said with a wicked smile.

"Um, guys, I don't think that's such a good idea," Daryl said to the two.

"I can see it now," Pete said with a snicker. "You'll be our biggest team additions!"

* * *

 _Flashforward:_

 _In the Lunar Pacific Academy gym, the team, now including Tony and Dennis, is running drills._

 _Pete: (voiceover) You'll run fundamental drills everyday, all day…_

 _The scene then changes to a game against the All-Stars, where the two are in the starting lineup with Bobby, Michael, and Joanna._

 _Pete: And become our new star players alongside our veterans and lead us to victory everytime…_

 _The still-empowered Cosmos play and easily defeat the All-Stars, leaving the latter players mad at Tony and Dennis for leaving ToonSchool for their rivals._

 _Pete: And your friends will think of you as traitors!_

* * *

Tony and Dennis glanced at each other, imagining what that will be like for the rest of their lives. They look at each other and back Pete, who is smirking.

"So, do we got a deal?," he asked. As everyone watched in anxiety, Tony and Dennis glanced at each other one more time, before holding out their hands and saying, "Deal."

Pete smirks and shakes their hands and they and the other players go back to their teams.

"Guys, what were you thinking?!," Mac asked.

"Have you both lost your marbles?!," Bloo added in.

"I don't think you should've done that, you two," Bugs added.

"Yeah, if we do lose, we'll lose both you guys and our powers for good!," Bubbles added.

"Then we just won't lose," Tony said nonchalantly.

"This is a big risk you just took here, Dennis," Coach Proud said.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, boys," Coach Kelly said.

"Relax, coaches. We have faith in our friends and our team," Dennis said reassuringly. As long as they had faith, victory was possible.

Back with the Cosmos, the players gathered around Pete.

"So what's the plan?," Bobby asked.

"Pull out all the stops, do what ever necessary to win. We play dirty if we have to, see?," Pete told them.

"So basically," Amy asked.

Pete glanced at the All-Stars with disdain, and said, "CRUSH 'EM!

 _A/N: Crush 'em? That does not sound good. Will the All-Stars complete their comeback? Or will the Cosmos' new plan bring them down for good? Find out next time as the game (and special) continues!_


	9. Down to the Wire

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, been busy with school and such lately. Anyhow, last time, after the All-Stars made an incredible second-half comeback, Dennis made an uneasy deal with Pete, who then told the Cosmos to "crush 'em". What could come of this? Find out right now!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 7: Down to the Wire**

Back on the court, Oswald blew his whistle and the game resumed. The ball was passed to Stitch and he ran up the court, dribbling the ball. Bobby, Michael, Maylene, Francis, and Navid charge at him, powers and abilities a-blazing.

"Crush'em fellas!," Bobby shouted as they charged fiercely.

Stitch could only say "Uh-oh!", as he was hit ultra-hard, sent in the air and into the Cosmo's hoop.

"Hey man, you guys can't do-," Timmy tried to protest, but he was suddenly kicked out the court and into the stands by Francis as Heatblast.

Blossom took the ball and dribbled it but was frozen and then punched out by Maylene.

* * *

Later, Dennis tried to maneuver past Michael and Bobby, but then Bobby elbowed him in the side of the head knocking him down, and causing him to lose the ball. Bart quickly picks it up and tries to score, but was body-slammed by Michael.

* * *

Darrell ran to the hoop with the ball, but Harold slammed him with a force field, and Emil kicked Buttercup into Gwen, causing them to crash straight into reserve players Dash Parr and Manny Rivera, hurting them all.

"Ugh, these jerks are playing dirty now!," Buttercup groaned, as Oswald called the foul.

* * *

The Cosmos continued their dirty play against the All-Stars for most of the rest of the quarter. One by one, the All-Stars were brutally fouled and injured by the Cosmos with their powers. And subsequently one by one the Cosmos fouled out or were disqualified for their dirty tactics. Finally, the All-Stars called a timeout with only Dennis, Tony, Danny, Jake, and June left on their side, and Bobby, Michael, Joanna, Francis, Ricky, and A.J. left for the Cosmos.

" _And after a long display of the most unsportsmanlike conduct I've ever seen, the Cosmos have retaken the lead with one-and-a-half minutes left to play,_ " Marv Albert commentated.

" _I know. With the All-Stars down by nine and most of their roster hurt, it's going to take a bona-fide miracle to come back from this deficit,"_ Phineas added in agreement.

 **Cosmos: 86**

 **All-Stars: 77**

* * *

At the All-Stars bench, Coaches Kelly and Proud paced back and forth in thought of what to do next, as Bugs, Lola, the rest of the team and the rest of the TS gang looked on.

"Okay, we need a new strategy here," Proud pondered.

"One that keeps the last players we have from getting hurt," Kelly added.

"Well, what about those weaknesses you were using earlier," Bloo asked.

"No, they've wizened up to those," Tony answered. "We need a new play."

Dennis thought for a second before he said, "Wait, hold on, I think I might have one right now!"

He whispered the play to everyone and everyone appeared to love it.

"I like it," Bugs said impressed.

"Same here," Lola added.

"You lead the way, Jackson," Coach Kelly instructed the team captain.

"Yes, coach," Dennis said before turning to his uninjured teammates. "Now put'em in, guys. All-Stars on three…one, two, three…"

"ALL-STARS!"

* * *

The game then resumed. Oswald passed the ball to June and she inbounded it to Dennis. He dribbled the ball as he and the other All-Stars got into position; the Cosmos all started swarming at them immediately trying to steal the ball from him.

Finally, Tony broke free and got open.

"Dennis, over here. Over here, over here, I'm open, I'm open!," Tony called. Dennis passed the ball to Tony who caught it and activated the Jump feature on his sneakers. He bounced into the air looking to make a slam-dunk.

But Ricky saw this and growled as he flew into the air with a green streak of light, "I got you this time Clark."

Before anyone could react, Ricky slammed into Tony with full force, sending him crashing back into the court. The young spy/hero hit the floor so hard it shook the whole building. As he did, the ball slipped out of Tony's hands, flew into the air and dropped into the hoop, scoring three points.

" _And Tony Clark scores a clutch three with a minute to play!_ ," Marv commentated.

 **Cosmos: 86**

 **All-Stars: 80**

"Yes!," Dennis said as the crowd went wild.

"Alright Tony," Lee Clark shouted for his brother. But then the crowd started to stop as they saw Tony still laying down on the ground in pain from the blow. Ricky landed near him, kneeled down and said with a nasty grin, "Who's the big shot now Clark?!"

Oswald and the other All-Star players quickly pushed Ricky away and the former disqualified him for his dirty tactics.

" _Wait a second folks. Clark is down and he appears to be badly injured._ "

The crowd grew silent with worry as Ricky sat on the Cosmos' bench, while the other All-Stars helped the injured Tony to his feet and walked him back to the bench.

" _Well, Clark has managed to get up, but it's adamantly clear that he's in a lot of pain_ ," Phineas commentated.

" _This could mean really bad news for the All-Stars if he can't continue, as it would put them down to four players, while the Cosmos still have five_ ," Ferb added.

At the Cosmos' bench Pete turned to A.J. and said, "Yorke, I hate to say this, but your going in."

"Maybe not, the Cosmos only have four players left," A.D. pointed out.

At the All-Stars bench, Tony was looked over by medics as everyone watched.

"Well, he'll be okay, but he won't be able to go back in," the lead medic said.

"So now what?," Tommy asked.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if you don't find a fifth player, the All-Stars will have to forfeit the championship," Oswald told the team.

"Well, there has to be someone, anyone left," Mac said.

"Everyone else too hurt to play," Lola said.

"Sorry, everyone but it looks like the All-Stars are gonna have to call it quits," Coach Proud said sadly. Everyone looked down with dismay. It seemed like the end for them and all those counting on them…

"Not so fast!," a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Daryl dressed up in an All-Star jersey with the #2 on it. "Perhaps I can fill in for you guys."

"There's our fifth guy. Get over here, Lente!," Dennis called out as Daryl rushed to join the others.

"Man, we're lucky you got through this unscathed," Ben said.

"Yeah, and now you finally get to play in a game this year."

"Yeah, just which I could be alongside you. Just do me a solid and kick butt in there, for me bro," Tony said.

"Don't you worry, Tony I will," Daryl said.

"Okay kids, we have a minute and five seconds left," Coach Kelly said. "We need to get some steals and scores to take this game."

"Let me handle the steals. Luckily, they didn't steal my powers, so we have that to our advantage."

"And that's an advantage we _will_ use!," Dennis said. "Okay, hands in. one, two, three…"

"ALL-STARS!"

* * *

With that, the two teams returned to the court, hoping to close out the game either way.

"A.J. you'd better not do anything to mess this up for us, understand?," Michael warned his reluctant friend.

"Just do what you got to do, and I'll do the same," A.J. snarked.

As everyone got into position, Oswald handed the ball to Francis as he said, "Now let's all play fair here."

Francis took the ball and pushed Oswald away; he then inbounded to Bobby who then used his ghost abilities to surpass everyone and go for a shot at the All-Stars basket…but suddenly flew straight into a big black wall that apparently appeared out of nowhere, causing him to drop the ball.

Jake quickly scooped up the ball and dribbled it back to the Cosmos' basket. A.J. attempted to stop him, but he quickly lobbed it to Dennis who went in for a two-hand dunk.

 **Cosmos: 86**

 **All-Stars: 82**

Michael inbounded to A.J. who dribbled the ball back down the court and passed to Joanna. But, just then, a shadow hand appeared and swatted the ball out of her grip, and into June's hands. June then ran back on offense with Francis hot on her tail. She then quickly passed it to Daryl who then took a jump shot from behind the free throw line.

 **Cosmos: 86**

 **All-Stars: 84**

The Cosmos then called a timeout, with only twenty seconds left to play. At the All-Stars bench, the players were trying to come up with a last play.

"Okay, you guys this is it. The final stretch," Coach Proud told everyone.

Daryl stepped in and told everyone, "I know you're all tired. I know most of you are hurting. I know you're all feeling the pressure. But we made it this far and now it's time to wrap this up!"

"We got time for one last play and Dennis, being our buzzer beater, it should be you. We need a three to take the win," Lola said.

"I got you Coach. So, somebody steal the ball, get it to me, and I'll score before the clock runs out," Dennis instructed the others.

"Don't lose that confidence, Dennis," Danny said.

"This is for the team!," Jake shouted, determined.

"For the school!," June shouted as well.

"Okay everybody, hands in, the rest of you guys too!," Daryl said as they and everyone else (the rest of the team, the coaches, and the rest of the gang) put their hands in a pile. "One, two, three…"

" **ALL-STARS!** "

* * *

Everyone got in position on the court for the final play. Michael was given the ball, and he inbounded to A.J. But just as he caught it, the ball was knocked from his hands by Jake, stunning the crowd.

Daryl quickly picked up the ball and dribbled it down the court. Bobby attempted to stop him, but Daryl quickly used a backhand pass to get it to Dennis, who continued to move the ball down the court in spite of Joanna's attempts to stop him.

 _ **18 seconds…**_

June called to Dennis for a pass; he passed to her but she quickly found herself surrounded by Francis and Michael who threatened her with their abilities. She then tried to pass to Jake, but Bobby punched him out of the way.

"It's mine!," he sneered. But Danny jumped in front of him and caught it as he quipped, "Not in this life time"

 _ **15 seconds…**_

Danny passed to Daryl who managed to spin-maneuver around Joanna, and pass to Dennis, who'd gotten past A.J. Dennis dribbled with the ball to the Cosmos' basket.

"I got him," said Francis who transformed into Fourarms as he attempted to stop him. Seeing this, Daryl quickly got an idea.

 _ **12 seconds…**_

"Dennis, heads up!," Daryl called to him as he held up his right hand, which then glowed with black aura. Dennis looked and saw a black diving board form in front of him. Knowing what to do, he ran onto it and jumped on the edge, catapulting himself high into the air, astonishing everyone in the stadium.

 _ **9 seconds…**_

"And Jackson leaps into the air!," Marv commentated in amazement.

"Wow, he's…," Lola gasped from the bench.

"Just like Mike," Bugs finished for her.

 _ **7 seconds…**_

Dennis sailed over Francis' head and landed right behind him, where he continued his drive to the basket. Michael charged at him viciously, but Dennis spin-dodged him, causing him to crash into Francis and both to fall to the ground.

 _ **4 seconds…**_

Bobby then charged at Dennis full force intent on stopping him. Knowing he only had one chance for a shot, Dennis stopped behind the three-point line and took a three-point jumper.

 _ **1 second…**_

Dennis released the ball just and bobby barreled into him and knocked him to the ground. As everyone watched in suspense, the ball flew into the air, towards the basket, hit the backboard, and…dropped right into the net.

The buzzer sounded.

It was over.

" _ **Jackson scores! It is all over! The ToonSchool All-Stars have won the championship and sealed their perfect season at the buzzer, with a massive last-second play by Dennis Jackson!**_ ," Marv shouted.

The majority of the crowd, made of All-Stars supporters erupted in celebration and loud cheers, as the Cosmos team and their supporters shouted and groaned in dismay. Pete's eyes bulged out of his head in complete and utter shock as he looked at the final score!

 **Final Score:**

 **Cosmos: 86**

 **All-Stars: 87**

The entire All-Stars team, the coaches, the cheerleaders, the rest of the main gang, the players families and hometown friends, and many other supporters rushed from the stands to the court, congratulating Dennis on his game-winning buzzer-beater.

" _ **THE ALL-STARS WIN!**_ ," Phineas and Ferb shouted as they and Marv made their way to their court.

As the All-Stars players were congratulated by their hometown friends and families, Damien Jackson, pushed his way to the front and picked up Dennis in a big hug.

"That was beautiful son, what a finish!," he said to his son.

"I had faith, pops! I had faith!," Dennis agreed.

"Me too, son, me too!"

After everything–having their powers stolen, all the re-training, the dismal first half, the Cosmos' dirty play and the injuries–the ToonSchool All-Stars had won by a single point.

Their perfect season: sealed.

The championship: acquired.

Their legacy: etched in stone.

 _A/N: Woohoo! Yes! It's finally over! The All-Stars have beaten the Cosmos at last! But the story is not quite over yet! Stay tuned for the finale of Power Rebound, coming soon!_


	10. Heart of a Champion

_A/N: That was a heck of a game-ender last chapter, readers! Now time to wrap this special up with the finale!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Chapter 8: Heart of a Champion**

As the celebration continued in Toon Stadium, the team managed to break away from the crowd and meet up with the rest of the ToonSchool gang, along with Dionne and Charity.

"You won, Tony, you won!," Charity said.

"We did, all of us!," Tony responded. "But Dennis did most of the work."

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you guys, my teammates, supporters, and friends," Dennis replied with a victorious smile. "And by the way, Daryl that was a nice pass back there."

"Yeah, well that last shot was the most anti-climatic moment I've ever seen, Dennis," answered Daryl.

"Yeah, and I taped it all," Tommy said, holding up his camera. "That was one for the history books."

"Are you kidding, this whole game is one for the history books," Ben said. Blossom then stepped up, as she said in agreement, "Yeah, we beat them in the closest most nail-biting championship game this school has ever seen."

"And without our powers to boot," June added.

"Yeah, now that is definitely history book material," Danny finished."A close championship and a perfect season."

"You know, we've done so well that we should probably get started on prepping for next season as soon as possible," Dennis pointed out, still on the high from the championship. The others thought this over for a moment.

"No, it's been a long season. I could use a rest," Buttercup said, with everyone else. "But next year, we're not holding back at all."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be back with my A-game!," Jake said.

"And me too," Bart added.

"Me three," Daryl said. "I might just get to the main roster next time!"

"Well, I be there too…but not as a player," Darrell said. Everyone stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, D.Q.?," Tony asked.

"Well, it's been a great season, really great playing with you all. But I've been doing some thinking… and I've decided I'm gonna take this opportunity to step away from competitive basketball."

Everyone was stunned. Darrell had been one of the biggest contributors to their season, and now he was leaving the team?! It just seemed so unreal.

"Hey, come on man, if there's any-," Dennis started to say, but Darrell cut him off.

"No! Naw, man, I'm gonna retire right now, and that's all there is to say. Don't get me wrong, I loved playing alongside you, little bro. I really did. But basketball's your thing and music is mine. Beside, this is the best way for me to go out: with a championship, on top, undefeated, untied, etc. That's the way it is."

"Yeah, you know, I've decided I'm gonna retire too," Jimmy announced. Everyone once again was shocked.

"But why, Jimmy?," Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, why Neutron?," Timmy added.

"Because, while I also enjoyed playing with you guys, I feel it's best for me to be who I really am: a scientist and inventor."

"Yeah, and I'm leaving the team too," Gwen put in. "I wanna explore other opportunities with other sports."

" _Naba Gisha!_ Stitch leaving too. I wanna be with Lilo again," Stitch added. The rest of the gang and team were saddened by this news.

"Man, it's not gonna be the same with you guys gone," Danielle said sadly.

"Yeah, but you guys will be okay," Darrell pointed out. "Plus this puts in new room for new players and new talent to come to the team!"

"I guess you're right," Dennis said.

"Hey, looks like Phineas, Ferb, and Mr. Albert are doing post-game interviews," Mac pointed out.

"Well, let's go see about them," Ash said.

"Good idea, Ash," Tony said. "Come on guys."

The gang and team then walked back to the area of celebration. But Dennis, still shocked by the announcements, turned to Darrell, Jimmy, Gwen, and Stitch, and said, "Are you guys sure? About the retirement I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely sure," Darrell affirmed.

"Definitely," Jimmy added. Accepting this, Dennis continued to head over to the celebration with the others.

* * *

A short time afterwards, Dennis was giving a post-game interview with Marv Albert.

"Basically, Mr. Albert, the keys to winning were teamwork and determination. I couldn't have accomplished such a feat of scoring 42 points making 19 assists, 10 steals, and shooting 38 for 50. It was a tough game no doubt. But no matter how rough things got out there, we just hung in there and kept playing our hardest. And look what it got us. That's all I can say about it."

Dennis left and returned to his friends, as Marv commentated to the TV viewers at home, "And that's the opinion of tonight's MVP, in the biggest game in this league's history. It is of no question that Dennis Jackson, is one of the greatest players of his generation and a possible future NBA legend in the making, and his performance tonight all but confirms this. Once again, the final score: the All-Stars, 87, and the Cosmos 86. This is Marv Albert, signing off from Toon Stadium."

"Nice work on that post-game, Jackson," Tony complimented.

"Thanks, Clark," Dennis said in return.

"Well, all in all I'd say this turned out as a happy ending for everybody," Daryl said. Just then, Lilo noticed something on the other side of the court, that made her cringe slightly.

"Uh, I wouldn't say everybody," she said as she pointed in the said direction.

* * *

In that direction at the other end of the court, the Lunar Pacific Academy Cosmos were feeling the heat from the narrow loss. While the players and their supporters were all disappointed, Coach Pete was furious. His perfect plan had failed; even with their stolen powers, the Cosmos had blown a perfectly great opportunity to win a championship.

"Losers!," Pete screamed.

"Sorry," the Cosmos said.

"Choke artists!"

"Sorry again."

"I gave you all the keys to a guaranteed victory over those All-Star chumps and what do you do? You blow it! If you think this season was intense, just you wait until we get back home! You're gonna be running drills until your feet bleed!"

As the ToonSchool gang, the team, the cheerleaders and other supporters arrived at the scene, Pete stomped on Francis' foot in frustration.

"Hey, hey! There's no need for that!," Darrell snapped as he rushed to interfere.

"Yeah, what's your deal?!," Dionne snapped as well.

"Hey, these are my players. I can do what I please with them, see?"

"What is going on here?," a voice snapped. Everyone turned around and saw Mickey and Headmaster Quinn along with many of the Cosmos' supporters and families standing there.

"Nothing is-," Pete said. But A.J. who'd finally had enough of the conniving coach, stepped up and said, "I'll tell you what's going on here. Pete's taking his frustrations out on us, just because his plans to steal the All-Stars powers and give them to us, to win the championship backfired."

"Is this true, Pete," Quinn asked sternly.

"Yeah, so what if it is? I did it and I'll do it again next year, and no one is gonna stop me," Pete snapped. He then turned on the Cosmos. "Okay, party's over. Everyone to the bus now!"

"Bobby, man. How can ya'll take that crap from this guy?," Dennis asked.

"Because he's bigger," Bobby replied.

"He's bigger...," the twins agreed.

"And stronger…," Maylene added.

"And louder…," Harold slipped in.

"Than we used...to be…," Yancy said, before he and the other suddenly realized…

"Wait a minute," the Cosmos all said as they looked at Pete menacingly and angrily. It appeared that the Cosmos finally realized that thanks to the stolen powers, they were now bigger (and stronger and louder) than their coach, and as such, he had no right to treat them this way. Pete, seeing their angry expressions, became quite nervous.

"W-what are you doing?," he shakily asked as the Cosmos reached for, grabbed him, picked him up and carried him across the court. "Hey! Wait! What are you doing? Wait! Let go!"

They ignore him as everybody else watched with interest. They all quickly then tied Pete to a large rocket Harold had just purchased from Wile E. Coyote. They were just about to light it when…

"Stop!"

Headmaster Quinn then approached them and took the lighter from the Cosmos.

"Sir, thank you so much! You ungrateful little skeezes are gonna get it now!," Pete snapped.

"Actually you're the one who's gonna get it, Pete," Quinn said as he lit the fuse, confusing and startling Pete.

"Uh, sir?"

"Consider yourself fired."

"Oh-no…"

The rocket then ignited and blasted off out of the stadium and into the sky with a screaming Pete attached to it, continuing until it twinkled like a star.

* * *

Everyone celebrated Pete's firing, in both the figurative and literal senses.

"Y'all had it you guys the whole time didn't you," Dennis asked. The Cosmos could only grin and blush sheepishly at this. Headmaster Quinn then stepped up looking stern at the team.

"Well, I have to say, I'm disappointed in all of you for letting yourselves get talked into such a devious scheme," he said to them. "And I know your parents are as well."

"Yeah, we know, sir," Bobby said as he and the Cosmos turned to the All-Stars and their supporters. "Guys, we're so sorry for everything we put you through."

"Yeah, with the stolen powers," Michael added.

"And the dirty play," Joanna put in.

"It was nothing personal. We just wanted to win," Navid said.

"For our folks," Amy finished.

"And A.J., we're sorry for giving you such a hard time for not taking part in all this," A.D. said to A.J. "You were right about Pete all along."

"Yeah, you were the smart one," Ricky added.

"It's okay, guys. I'm sure you've learned your lesson," A.J. replied.

"Actually, I think you guys did win something," Daryl said. "It might not have been be the game or the championship, but I'd say it's something better: your freedom from Pete."

"Yeah…yeah he's right. We're free, finally free guys!," Bobby cheered as the Cosmos all laughed in delight.

"Uh, not quite. There's still one more thing though," Dennis said as he looked to Jimmy. "Jimmy, you done with that thing yet?"

Jimmy stopped working on the Atomic Vacuum, and said with a thumbs-up, "Yep, the Atomic Vacuum is recalibrated and ready to go!"

"Excellent. Bring it over."

Dennis looked back to the Cosmos and said, "You guys have to give my friends and the others their powers back."

The Cosmos were stunned. They we're just getting used to their powers, and now they had to return them.

"But…we like having powers," Harold said, shocked.

"Yeah, do we _really_ _**have**_ to give them back?," Francis asked.

"Yes, you do. It was part of the bet Dennis made with Pete. Since they won, all the powers have to go back," A.J. pointed out. Jimmy then held up the giant orblike nozzle of the Vacuum.

"So come on guys, everyone touch the nozzle," Dennis said. The Cosmos hated to lose their powers, but decided they had to honor the bet's terms.

"Oh, okay," Bobby said as the Cosmos all placed a hand on the orb-like nozzle.

"Fair is fair after all," Harold added.

Once everyone's hands were on the nozzle, Jimmy activated the Vacuum's suck setting and all of the stolen powers were sucked out of the Cosmos and into the Vacuum, which glowed, filled with the orbs of powers again.

"Now all those who had powers stolen, you all touch the nozzle," Jimmy said.

"Are you sure this is safe," Ben asked out of concern.

"Don't worry, everything's under control," Jimmy assured. One by one all the players who'd lost their powers, along with Violet Parr, Kick Buttowski, and Mas y Menos all placed hands on the nozzle.

Once everyone's hands were on the nozzle, Jimmy activated the Vacuum's blow setting and one-by-one returned their powers and abilities, making sure to give the right powers to each one.

When it was all done, everyone tested their powers out; Danny and Danielle "went Ghost", Jake "dragon-ed up", the PowerPuffs flew in colored light streaks and tested their special abilities, June tested out her strength and agility, Violet went invisible and put up a force field, Dash and Mas y Menos supersped around the stadium, Kick tested his daredevil endurance and agility, and Manny and Ben transformed using their El Tigre belt and Omnitrix respectively.

Everything turned out smoothly.

"Yeah, we're back, baby!," Danny cheered as the All-Stars celebrated the return of their powers.

"Well, come on guys, let's bounce," Bobby told his teammates. They all started to leave.

"Hey hold up, aren't y'all gonna stay for the trophy ceremony?," Dennis asked.

"Nah, it's you guys' time to shine, we don't wanna impose."

"I guess you got a point."

"Yeah, but don't be so smug, Jackson. Next year, we're going all the way."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Chambers."

With that, the Cosmos and their supporters left the court as the trophy ceremony was about to commence.

* * *

Later, on a stage, the All-Stars, cheerleaders, coaches, staff, Sparkle and most of the supporters were gathered, as the evening's awards were presented

"And after a long, hard-fought and historic season, and an even anti-climatic game tonight, we are proud to present ToonSchool its 42nd championship trophy. Congratulations to Mickey Mouse and the whole team and school for this honor," the league head announced to the cheering crowd. He then handed Mickey the large trophy and each player a smaller individual trophy.

"Now of course, every championship needs an MVP. But for the All-Stars tonight, that honor goes to not one person, but two people overall. Both of who demonstrated not only extraordinary talent, but leadership, personality, and attitude on the court. Therefore I hereby present the awards for MVP to Dennis Jackson and Tony Clark."

The crowd cheered as Dennis and Tony stood and walked up to receive the special trophies. Once that happened, everyone onstage lifted his or her trophies high into the air to the cheering crowd.

* * *

Later, at the House of Mouse, all the All-Stars players and supporters had gathered for a victory party. As the DJ put on a familiar song, everyone started to dance.

 _And the bass keeps running, running and runnin runnin'_

 _And runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin'_

 _And runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin, and runnin' runnnin' and_

Tony and Charity immediately started dancing together, as did the rest of the ToonSchool gang.

 _In this context, there's no disrespect_

 _So when I bust my rhyme, you break ya necks_

 _We got five minutes for us to disconnect_

 _From all intellect and let the rhythm effect_

Soon the rest of the team, the cheerleaders, coaches and team staff joined in on the dancing.

 _Us to lose our inhibitions follow your intuition_

 _Free your inner soul and break away from tradition_

 _Cause when we be out, girlies pull the heat out_

 _You wouldn't believe how we wow stuff out_

 _Burnin' 'til it's burned out, turn it 'til it's turned out_

 _Act up from North West East South_

The teachers then started to dance as the music picked up.

 _Everybody, everybody, just get into it, get stupid_

 _Get it started, get it started, get it started_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here) yeah_

Soon all the parents and even the House of Mouse staff got in on the dancing.

 _Lose control, up outta your soul_

 _Don't move to fast, people, just take it slow_

 _Don't get ahead, just jump into it_

 _Y'all hear about it, the Peas will do it_

 _Get started, get stupid_

 _Don't worry about it, people will walk you through it_

 _Step by step like you're into New Kid_

 _Inch by inch with the new solution_

 _Transmit hits with no delusion_

 _The feeling's irresistible and that's how we move it_

 _Everybody, everybody, just get into it, get stupid_

 _Get it started, get it started, get it started_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here) yeah_

The music became so loud that the club literarily started bouncing.

 _C'mon y'all, let's get (coo-koo), uh huh, let's get (coo-koo) in here_

 _Wild out, get (coo-koo), uh huh, let's get (coo-koo) in here_

 _Wild out, get (coo-koo), uh huh, let's get (coo-koo) in here_

 _Let's get it started, (ha) let's get it started (in here)_

 _Ohh ohh ohh, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada_

 _Yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada_

The party continued into all hours of the night, as the city of ToonTown and continued to celebrate their school team's championship victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the House of Mouse, the members Snob Squad, having been denied access to the party (as usual), were sulking outside. But it wasn't because of them not getting into the party that they were upset.

"I can't believe it. You said you were sure that those dweebs would lose without their powers, Vicky!," Dash Baxter growled.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they'd come back to win without them?," Vicky snarled.

"Yeah, well you know how much money we lost from all those bets against them?," Princess yelled.

"Thousands of dollars, that's what!," Eustace said.

"I borrowed money from my dad for this. He's gonna kill me when he finds this out!," Brad growled.

"All our parents are gonna be furious, genius!," Mindy pointed out.

"Whatever, let's just go home," Vicky growled as the Snob Squad stomped off angrily into the night.

 _A/N: Well, I guess crime, cheating, and betrayal don't pay or win, as Pete and the Snobs both learned. What a finale, wouldn't you say? But hold it, we still have one last special chapter left, so stay tuned for it, and see ya around._


	11. Bloopers and Outtakes

_A/N: So the main fic has wrapped, readers, but we couldn't end a special without some outtakes and bloopers! Here's the gang with them in this extra! Roll it!_

 **ToonSchool: Power Rebound**

 **Extra: Outtakes & Bloopers**

In the Reflection Cave in the Kalos region, at a room with a large crystal the ToonSchool Gang had gathered for a special reason, and turn to the reading readers.

"Hey, everyone, it's your favorite hero, Tony Clark…," Tony began

"And his faithful stepbrother, Daryl Lente," Daryl continued. "Coming at you live with the rest of the gang from the Reflection Cave in the Kalos region."

"Now you're probably wondering why were here instead of at school in ToonTown," Jimmy said. "To put it in two words: field trip."

"And with Professor Oak too," Ash said, as the professer appeared next to him.

"Hello, there," Oak greeted the readers.

"Well, anyways, we hoped you enjoyed Power Rebound. Great way to tell the tale of how we won a basketball championship and closed out a perfect season," Blossom informed.

"But of course, you can't be perfect when making a special like this," Danny said. "And so, as usual we compiled a special set of bloopers and outtakes just for your enjoyment."

"So here are all our funniest blunders and mess-ups from this production," Tony said as he took out a remote and clicked it at one of the reflections in the cave, starting the blooper reel.

* * *

(Phineas & Ferb are doing a special broadcast for the ToonSchool News Report)

 **Phineas** : Thanks Lilo. And me and Ferb would like announce that- (suddenly Sparkle jumps in front of them and does the Harlem Shake) Uh, Sparkle you're supposed to dance in the _background_ , not the report.

 **Director** : Cut! (Sparkle stops dancing) Send the mascot back to the back.

* * *

(Pete steals Dash Parr's powers, which causes him to trip over his feet, but instead of falling and rolling over, he flies into a cart of basketballs and his pants are caught on the edge, giving him an atomic wedgie)

 **Dash** : (squeaks) Someone…help…

 **Director** : Cut! Get the kid free and let's try again.

* * *

(Pete gives the stolen powers to the Cosmos; Yancy and the Largos superspeed around the schoolyard, until they suddenly crash into each other)

 **Director** : Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Get those boys some ice and let's take five.

* * *

 **Take 1:**

(The kids are practicing layups; Buttercup rebounds the ball and then passes it to Bart, but the ball flies past him on the right of him)

 **Bart** : Um, too much to the right, Buttercup.

 **Director** : You gotta pass it straight to him, remember.

 **Buttercup** : I know, I know!

* * *

 **Take 2:**

(Buttercup passes it to Bart, but the ball flies over his head this time)

 **Bart** : Too high!

 **Buttercup** : (frustrated) Dang it!

 **Director** : A little lower, please.

* * *

 **Take 3:**

(Buttercup, frustrated, throws the ball at to Bart, and hits him square in the nose, knocking him down; Bart yells and writhes in pain as people rush to aid him)

 **Buttercup** : (shocked, frightened) Oh, man! I'm sorry, Bart!

 **Director** : (sees Bart's bloody nose) Oh, geez! Let's take a break here!

* * *

(In the Cosmos' locker room during halftime, Pete and the Cosmos are arguing with A.J. about their cheating)

 **A.J.** : I'd rather be a buzzkill than a low-down, dirty cheater! This is wrong and you all know it!

 **Amy** : Geez, Yorke, you are such a wet blanket!

 **A.J.** : And you are a snob and a dirty &%$# !

(Everyone laughs, including A.J. when he realizes what he just blurted out)

 **Navid** : A.J., didn't know you had it in you.

 **A.J.** : Me neither.

 **Director** : Kids..huh. Okay, let's cut!

* * *

(In the All-Stars' locker room during halftime, Dennis tries to pep talk the team into not giving up)

 **Dennis** : Listen, Tim-Ducktooth. I- Ducktooth?! (everyone laughs as he realizes his blunder)

 **Director** : Cut!

* * *

(During the All-Stars' second half comeback, Timmy fishes Ricky's pants off, but also gets his underwear too; Everyone gasps in shock at Ricky's bottom nudity, with parent covering their children's eyes)

 **Ricky** : (glares at Turner viciously) I'M GONNA KILL YOU, TURNER! (flies at Turner, but is held back by security)

 **Director** : Cut! And someone get this kid some pants!

* * *

(Bart jumps off Francis-as-Diamondhead's back and flies in for a slam-dunk but flies too fast and crashes into the backboard instead, causing everyone to laugh)

 **Director** : Cut!

* * *

(During the Cosmos dirty playing, Francis-as-Heatblast kicks Timmy…right into the camera, knocking it over)

 **Francis** : Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is the camera broke?!

 **Director** : (picks up and examines the camera) No it's fine. Let's set it up and try again.

* * *

(Quinn lights the fuse to Pete's rocket)

 **Pete** : Oh-no… (the rocket then explodes instead of blasting off, leaving a blacken and dazed Pete who collapses; everyone is stunned, but slowly starts laughing)

 **Michael** : Should we just-can't we just make that part of the movie then? (laughs) It's a better punishment.

 **Director** : Sorry, gotta keep to the script, kid. Okay, let's take a break, clean up, and set up again.

* * *

Back in the Reflection Cave, the gang laughed, as they too had watched the bloopers.

"Well, hope you enjoyed that!," Tony said as he and the gang then started preparing to leave.

"Yeah, cause that officially wraps this special," Daryl added. "And be sure to keep an eye out this summer for Season 2 of ToonSchool. New friends, new adventures, new missions await!"

"Anyways, its time for us to get back home, so see ya ne-," Oak started to say, but then…

"Guys, guys! Look what I got!," Bloo shouted as he came running up with a Pikachu and Zorua struggling underneath his arms, too everyone's surprise.

"Is that a Pikachu and a Zorua?," Oak asked, shocked.

"Yep, and they're all mine!"

"Wait a minute…where did you get them?," Ash asked suspiciously.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, it does…because those are our Pokémon!"

Everyone looked to see where the voices came from…and were shellshocked to see a second Ash and Oak standing right behind Bloo, looking extremely angry.

"Okay, so I reached through that crystal thing and took them, so what?," Bloo shrugged as he put down the Pikachu and Zorua who ran back to their masters.

"Because we don't tolerate having our Pokémon stolen," the second Ash snarled.

"By _anybody_ ," the second Oak growled. Both started to glow with angry Aura as Bloo gulped in fear, and everyone else (the original Ash and Oak included) looked on in shock and slight confusion.

"Um, anyways, we better cut this short," Tony said uneasily. "Stay tuned for more updates and we'll all see ya real soon…if Bloo is still alive that is…"

The gang then started to try to interfere with the situation as the scene faded away.

 _A/N: (sigh) When will that Bloo ever learn? Anyhow, the setting and those counterparts shown are part of little preview for a new solo Pokémon fic I'm planning. Follow and subscribe to get more updates on this fic and ToonSchool: Season 2 soon!_


End file.
